


Sexy, Scaly, Scary

by chains_archivist



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Ending, Boys in Chains, Episode: s02e22 The Wire, M/M, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Invicta</p><p>An alternate ending to the 2nd season DS9 episode 'The Wire'. It's also my version of Bashir and Dukat's lives from that point onwards.  <br/>Warnings: Cardassian nastiness and rape ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy, Scaly, Scary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> -  
> Copyright © Invicta, 1998  
> TIMING: An alternate ending to the 2nd season DS9 episode 'The Wire'. It's also my version of Bashir and Dukat's lives from that point onwards.  
> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek DS9 and the Star Trek characters are owned by Paramount Pictures. All rights are reserved and no infringement is meant.

Extract from Gul Dukat's personal log...

Further to my earlier log entries, all necessary arrangements have now been made with regard to the matter of Julian Bashir. I know it seems to those around me that I am expending a great deal of effort to attain an inferior objective. I, however, know better. My comrades simply do not have either the initiative or the courage to take this sort of risk - for it is indeed a risk. But to be honest, I don't care. I freely acknowledge my obsession, and willingly give way to the insistent demands which possess me. I was prepared to wait for years, but the chance to act has come only a few weeks after I decided to do this! Truly, the fates have blessed me. The Ferengi bartender and other sources have confirmed that Bashir is currently within Cardassian space, visiting Enabran Tain of all people! We will be able to move on him within 20 hours - this is most satisfactory.

~~~~~##~~~~~

Flying a runabout, thought Julian Bashir smugly, was as simple as falling off a log. Well perhaps not quite as simple as that, he mentally amended with a wry grin. But still, he *was* considered sufficiently competent to pilot a shuttlecraft himself nowadays. And perhaps this was just as well in the circumstances. Neither Dax nor the Chief would have appreciated having to drag themselves all the way to the Arawath colony, just to help Garak get well. In fact it had been difficult to persuade Commander Sisko to permit the journey at all. But Julian had overcome all opposition to the trip. He knew that he had to try and get the medical information he needed for Garak off Enabran Tain. Garak needed him, and his friend's fate mattered to Julian. And he had succeeded, Julian thought with a sweet sense of satisfaction. Tain had promised to forward the data to the station's computer. If the man was half as efficient as he seemed then it would probably have arrived at DS9 by now. This meant that Garak would soon be given the treatment he needed to make a full recovery; Julian was content.

It was several hours since the shuttlecraft had left Cardassian territory and crossed in to neutral space on the way back to DS9. The voyage was uneventful, with nothing more than the odd nebula or asteroid belt to disturb the peace. Julian napped for a while, ate a meal and then studied the latest Starfleet Medical journals. He was less than five hours from reaching DS9 when trouble came. An incoming ship was detected just seconds before it opened fire on him without warning. Julian immediately initiated evasive manoeuvres, but the runabout had already been hit by bursts of phaser fire. He accelerated to maximum speed and changed course repeatedly in an attempt to throw off his pursuers. To his frustration, these tactics were unsuccessful.

Julian had by now identified the vessel as Cardassian military. The reason for the attack was a mystery, but he could only conclude that it related in some way to his visit to Tain. Perhaps Tain had lied to him, then decided to have him liquidated for some reason. Julian made repeated attempts to hail the Cardassian ship, but received no response. To his frustration the Cardassians were also jamming his distress signals. There were no other ships close by and space traffic on this route was sparse. Julian knew that his chances of getting help from another source were minimal.

The runabout's headlong flight continued but the Cardassian ship was able to match his speed easily. Their phaser attacks were now causing serious damage to primary systems. Power levels continued to fall and soon Julian lost all shields; within seconds several Cardassian troops had beamed aboard and taken him prisoner. Julian's heated protests at their conduct were completely ignored as the soldiers grabbed hold of him and conducted a thorough body search. Once the guards were satisfied that he carried no hidden armaments, they transported back to their ship with Julian as an unwilling companion. On arrival his hands were shackled together, and he was frog-marched through the corridors swiftly and silently. Julian's mind was a whirl of feverish speculation. The military had checked up on him when he entered and left Cardassian space, then allowed him to pass by both occasions. Why then had they come after him now?

A door was opened. Julian was brought inside an office and made to stand before a desk. The Cardassian sitting behind it looked up at him and smiled with satisfaction.

"Gul Dukat!" exclaimed Bashir. "Why have you done this? My ship was no threat to yours and I'm on a peaceful medical mission. You had no right to attack me!"

Dukat rose from behind the desk and gave him a speculative look which made Julian feel suddenly uncomfortable. It was illogical, but the man seemed much taller and more threatening than usual, and Julian had to fight the urge to cower away from him. Whatever Dukat wanted with him, it was unlikely to be anything pleasant. Dukat came to stand in front of Julian, who was still being restrained by the guards. He motioned them to move away from Bashir, and the men obeyed swiftly. Dukat leaned into Julian's personal space and held eye contact with him, relishing Bashir's clear discomfort.

"Well, doctor. I am informed that you have paid a visit to Enabran Tain, with the aim of ensuring that the tailor recovers from a potentially fatal medical condition."

Julian stared back at him defiantly. "This is about Garak, then?"

"How perceptive! You are quite correct, it is - at least in part. Why are you helping him?"

"Because I'm a doctor; it's my duty to save lives. Besides, Garak is my friend."

Dukat looked him up and down, an enigmatic smile crossing his face. "There are not many Starfleet officers who would go to the trouble that you have as a normal part of their medical duties. Especially to save a Cardassian. You made a mistake when you did that doctor, but it was a more serious mistake to become Garak's friend at all. I am not the only enemy that he has, but I am the most determined one. If I punish you it will indirectly punish him. And so, punishing you is precisely what I intend to do."

The colour faded from Julian's face but otherwise he showed no other reaction to Dukat's disturbing statement. He was anxious not to let the Cardassian see how frightened he really was.

//The best way to deal with the situation is to stay calm and then try to negotiate,// Julian told himself. But Dukat looked utterly menacing right now, and his supreme self-confidence was daunting. The Cardassian started to walk back and forwards in front of Bashir, studying him intently.

"What do you mean Dukat? Surely you know that I'm just a casual friend of Garak's, and to be honest I don't think he cares too much about me. Really, this isn't necessary," Julian insisted.

"Oh, but it is. And he does care, I'm quite sure of that. I need this doctor, for my own satisfaction. You've aided Garak and now you have to pay the price." Dukat walked out of the door, with Bashir forced to follow. The one thought that dominated Julian's mind was the hope that his punishment, whatever it was, would be finished quickly.

Julian was led through the corridors again by the guards, this time with Dukat confidently striding along in front of him. Julian thought then that he looked like some emperor of ancient times, effortlessly directing the affairs of his subjects. Dukat passed through a doorway, and when Julian was brought to join him he was greatly disturbed by the sight before him. They were inside the ship's brig, and three of the largest cells were occupied. Each one was crammed with a mixture of Starfleet crew and civilians, including a woman with a small baby. Many of the prisoners were Human, but there were also a number of other races represented including Vulcans, Bolians and Trill. Julian did a quick head count and estimated that there were about 60 prisoners in total. Why were they here? was the burning question. He turned to look at Dukat, who was still regarding him with that insufferably confident smile.

"Captured crew and other personnel from a border skirmish we just had with a Starfleet ship," said Dukat with a careless gesture towards the cells. "Now, doubtless you're wondering what this is all about doctor? QUIET!" This last word was aimed at one of the Starfleet officers who had started to speak to Bashir. The man fell silent instantly, as did the other prisoners.

"Yes Gul Dukat, as a matter of fact I am. Do you intend to add me to your collection of captives?"

"Well... not exactly," Dukat grinned at him. "You have been brought here for a somewhat different purpose."

"And what might that be?" replied Julian, with a brave attempt at defiance.

Dukat did not answer him directly. "Tell me doctor, if someone was about to die but their death could be prevented if you carried out a specific act, would you do it?"

Julian looked confused. "Well yes, of course I would."

"Even if the person in danger was Romulan for example, or Ferengi, or Nausican - or even Cardassian?"

"Yes, I'd still help them. Gul Dukat, why are you asking me these questions?"

Dukat ignored this. "And what if you were required to do something unpleasant to save that life doctor? Perhaps something that called for a personal sacrifice of some kind..."

Julian didn't like the way that this conversation was going at all. He saw the captured crew watching him intently. They knew as he did that his answer was in some way important to them all. "Well - I'd want to save their life if at all possible, but I suppose it would depend on what kind of sacrifice I would have to make."

Dukat pulled him close and looked deep into his eyes. "I thought you might waver at that point." He let Julian go, smiling when he saw that the Human stepped back as far as he could go before the guards held him in place. This was going to be so good...

"So, what if it were not just one life that was at stake doctor, but the lives of 63 adults and one child?"

Julian shivered a little as he looked at the frightened inmates. Dukat's meaning was all too clear. "I wouldn't have thought that I had the power to influence the destinies of so many people," he said desperately.

"Oh, but you do Dr. Bashir," Dukat told him smoothly. "Right here and now, in fact. You and only you will decide if these people live or die."

"But how can I-"

"It's really quite simple. The computer has been programmed to pump these cells with a fatal nerve gas when I issue a preset command. The prisoners will then perish in under 30 seconds. I will issue the command very soon now - unless you cooperate with me." Dukat regarded the helpless human with considerable amusement. How delightfully scared he was!

Julian said, with a calm that he was far from feeling, "What do I have to do?"

Dukat paused for a moment, just for effect. "Stay with me. As my slave and my whore. For the rest of your life."

There was absolute silence in the room as Julian stared with horror into Dukat's dancing eyes. The other Cardassian soldiers openly smirked, amused by the plight that Bashir had been placed in. Many of the Starfleet crew looked at him with sympathy, they but did not attempt to influence his response. It was several seconds before Julian could gather his thoughts together and manage to say something.

"This is... this is some kind of joke, isn't it?"

Dukat chuckled. "You know it isn't. I want you, Julian Bashir. I desire you, and have done since the first time I caught sight of you on DS9. You would make a fine addition to my household - and to my bed."

"You're insane!" Julian spat at him. Dukat remained unruffled by the insult.

"No doctor, as I mentioned earlier I'm just determined. When Cardassians want something they reach out and take it, it's as simple as that."

"What are the consequences if I refuse you, or if I don't?" asked Julian tightly.

"If you turn down my offer then you will be released unharmed and allowed to return in your shuttlecraft to DS9. However, you will be required to witness the execution of all these people before you leave. I think you would find that difficult to endure doctor, but you must decide on that for yourself. On the other hand, in order to save their lives you have to sacrifice your own freedom. I would control you, utterly and completely. As my property you would have no rights, no choices, no dignity, no privacy, no life of any kind except to serve me. I would bring you pain and humiliation at every turn, doctor. You would be continually broken and degraded, until you are so afraid of me that you dare not even lift your head up as I pass by. And when I get bored with you, the best you can hope for is a quick and relatively painless death. I tell you this now so that there are no misunderstandings. You need to know exactly what you would be entering into."

Julian looked as if he were about to cry, and inwardly he despaired. This was one hell of a bad choice, either way. Could he really let 64 people die just so that he could return to the comfort of life on DS9? Even as he wrestled with this dilemma, Julian knew that the answer was no. Their souls would hang from his neck as an impossibly heavy burden for the rest of his days.

"Surely there must be some other way, Gul Dukat?" Julian begged. "I'll do anything that you want, but please not this. I have a career, friends, a family..."

Dukat was relishing every moment of his little game. He had expected Bashir to plead with him, had been waiting eagerly for it in fact. "I don't care."

Julian frantically tried to think of a more effective argument. "You couldn't keep me here. Starfleet will come looking for me, they'll find me!"

Dukat looked annoyed. "Did you really think that I would not take that factor into account? Every detail has been considered and planned for. If you stay, all of these people will be given a drug that causes short term memory loss before being handed back to Starfleet. They won't remember the battle with us or anything afterwards, including you. Your shuttlecraft will be found crashed on an uninhabited planet near here. We will plant all the necessary evidence to ensure that Starfleet believe you are dead. It's not a problem, I assure you. Now, I grow impatient and my day is a busy one. Make your choice."

Bashir looked down at the floor and forced himself to say the words. "I'll... I'm willing to stay with you so that they can live."

Dukat used one hand to grasp him firmly by the chin and lift up his head. "You understand that there will be no chance of escape or deliverance of any kind? Nobody but my trusted crew will even know that you are on this ship. I will use restraints and implants to control your movements. You will not get away from me, not ever."

Julian regarded him steadily. A part of him wanted very badly to break down and take back what he'd just said, but he didn't. He valued life in all it's many forms far too much to change his mind. "I understand."

"Very well then," said Dukat with satisfaction. "A Starfleet vessel has recently come within range of our sensors. We will contact them and arrange a meeting in order to conduct the prisoner transfer. You will be permitted to watch that happen so that you can be sure I am keeping my word. We will however need to use a forcefield to prevent anyone else from seeing you. Before then you will be taken to our medical unit where you will have an operation to install an implant."

"What will the implant do?" asked Julian nervously.

Dukat threw a malicious smile back at him. "It is a multi-purpose device. Firstly it will allow us to track your movements at all times. Also it will prevent you being transported off this ship unless priority Cardassian encryption codes are used. You will additionally find that it neutralises any attempts at violent behaviour. Finally it will act as a very effective punishment device. Any more questions?" Julian shook his head mutely. "Fine. We will meet again - very soon."

Several hours later, Julian awoke to the sight of a Cardassian doctor examining him. The man told him coldly that the operation was completed, and that his neural implant was installed and operational. For some reason he ached all over, and as he sat up Julian was assailed by waves of dizziness. The physician noticed this and gave him an injection which seemed to help. Some guards were then summoned who took him to a small secured room, helped him on to the bed, and left. Julian wondered how long it would be before Dukat summoned him again. His thoughts were focused with extreme trepidation on the life that he would be leading from now on. Dukat had already made it clear that he intended to... that he would sleep with him. What else would be on the menu - beatings perhaps? Starvation? Manual labour? Torture? Hatred of Dukat and fear of what was to come ripped through Bashir; he wanted to cry but for some reason he couldn't.

As the time passed nightmare thoughts continued to torment Julian. He was worried to death about Garak. Hopefully the nurses would be able to cure him using the data sent by Tain, but that was by no means a certainty. Julian had been Garak's main attendant during his illness; what if the nurses didn't know what to do for him? Oh gods, what if we was killed? Julian carried such love for Garak in his heart that this possibility was unbearably painful. Why had he never told the tailor how much he cared? Stupid, stupid, stupid! Looking back he couldn't believe his own lack of initiative in this matter. Julian hated himself for not declaring his feelings to Garak whilst he'd had the chance. It was too late now, the tailor would never know, they would never see one another again. And it was this thought that brought on tears at last, as Julian curled himself up and sobbed for a long time. Feeling incredibly weary, both from the operation and the stressful situation in which he was trapped, Bashir eventually fell into a restless sleep.

"Wake up doctor, wake up now." Julian was roughly shaken awake by Dukat himself. He got up quickly from the bed, evading the Cardassian's touch. Dukat allowed this to pass unremarked, although from the way his eyes narrowed Julian knew that this would probably not be the case in future.

"It's time to hand over the prisoners," Dukat informed him briskly. They made their way to the brig's monitoring area, where Bashir was able to see without being seen. Armed guards surrounded him and he was still shackled, but how he longed to be one of the lucky ones who were going home! The prisoners had been released from their cells now. From their glassy stares and confused expressions Julian could tell that they had been given the promised memory loss drug. Dukat pointed out Captain Burns from the Starfleet vessel which had met with them. Julian had seen him before although he did not know the man well. Burns was talking earnestly with one of the Cardassians.

"My aide Damar has explained to your Captain how we kindly rescued these people after they were attacked and their ship terminally damaged by the Romulans. The Romulans drugged them too, of course. He believes our story and he's very grateful for our assistance, naturally."

Dukat's smug tone made Bashir want to hit him, but violence presumably wasn't possible now that he had the implant. And anyway, he thought that from now on it would be prudent to avoid offending Dukat if he could. Silently he watched the former captives being transported in groups off the ship, his face clearly reflecting the longing that he felt to be with them. Dukat enjoyed watching the parade of emotions ripple across the young doctor's sensitive face. He would make a very interesting plaything, Dukat was sure of it.

After a few minutes the Federation personnel were all gone. Only Damar remained in the brig, busy inputting commands at a control panel. Dukat left the room and spoke to him for a moment. When he returned Dukat dismissed the guards and instructed Julian to accompany him to his quarters.

Alone in the control room, Damar finished his work and smiled to himself. He'd worked for several highly efficient commanding officers over the years, but none of them were as clever as Dukat. Damar knew he was fortunate to work with such a man - Dukat could teach him so much. Like today, for example. How easy it had been for Dukat to make the human voluntarily agree to stay with him, just by using a little technology. Damar pressed a few buttons on the console and there again in the holding cells were 64 scared Federation citizens. He touched another button and Captain Burns reappeared. Only Gul Dukat would have thought of installing holosuite technology in a confinement area, reflected Damar. He felt a genuine feeling of admiration for his superior officer's cunning. But when you thought about it, there were many uses that holocharacters could be put to in this part of the ship. A specified objective could be more easily achieved with prisoners if you applied a little artificially generated emotional pressure here and there. The Human had truly believed that these people were real, but he had performed his noble sacrifice for nothing. Damar laughed out loud at this delicious thought. If only Dukat hadn't insisted on such absolute secrecy - it would have been wonderful to tell his family all about it!

On arrival at his quarters Dukat removed Julian's shackles and sat down in a comfortable chair. The rooms were quite large and decorated simply, but all of the furnishings were of excellent quality. The one thing that surprised Julian was that there were no windows - Dukat had inside quarters. He was not to know that the Cardassian harboured a secret phobia about space travel. For some years now Dukat had feared the possibility of the windows on a ship or space station being blown out, sucking him into space. As a result he always occupied windowless quarters on his own ship. He was however able to control the fear enough to occupy outside quarters elsewhere when it proved necessary. Julian stood in front of Dukat and the Cardassian regarded him with undisguised lust. Julian knew all too well what was to come, and tried with little success to resign himself to the inevitable.

"It's time to lay down a few ground rules," said Dukat firmly. "You are no longer either a Starfleet officer or a doctor. You lost the right to hold those identities when you became mine. You have a new job now as my slave. Since you belong to a Cardassian, from now on you will have a Cardassian name. I have decided to call you Roka. Don't ever refer to yourself as Julian Bashir again or you'll be disciplined. You will address me as master. Do you understand, my slave?"

"Yes master," replied Julian tensely.

"Good. I should warn you now that I will be a *very* demanding owner. You will do things exactly how and when I tell you to, or bear my severe punishment. In order to serve me to my satisfaction there are many things which you will have to be taught. Some will be shown to you by my men - some however, you will learn from me," Dukat said seductively. He regarded the frightened human with unrestrained glee. "Now, it's time for your first lesson. Remove your clothes."

Julian started to tremble. "Gul Dukat, please don't do this, I beg of you!"

Dukat's face darkened. "A slave does not question his master's wishes, nor does he use his master's name when ordered not to do so. I think you need a demonstration of your new implant's effectiveness. Initiate punishment - one minute at level 3."

Julian's head felt as if it was being ripped right off. Jagged waves of pain gripped him and refused to let go; it was more suffering than he had ever experienced in his life. He fell down and screamed continuously, clutching at his head and praying for the torment to end soon. The sixty seconds of punishment felt like a year. Once it was over he couldn't move at all until the last searing echoes of pain had faded. As he opened his eyes Julian saw Dukat standing over him. He remained still, frightened to do anything which might inflame Dukat's anger once more.

"As you can see, I have programmed the implant to be activated by my verbal command. There are 20 levels of intensity to this punishment device, slave. You only experienced level 3. It can get worse, I assure you - much worse. Do you want that?"

"No master," Julian said quickly.

"Then obey my command." Slowly and painfully Julian got up and took off his Starfleet uniform. When he was naked Dukat looked him over with vivid interest.

"Not a bad body, for a Human. And you're better endowed than I would have expected." Julian looked embarrassed at this and blushed heavily, which made Dukat chuckle. "By the way, that is the last time you'll ever need to wear that uniform. Take it to the disposer and get rid of it."

"Yes master," Julian said carefully.

As Bashir did as he was ordered, he was painfully aware of Dukat's frenzied interest in his movements. The Cardassian watched him like a hawk, and with a shock he saw that Dukat had the beginnings of an erection. Once the uniform had been destroyed Dukat grabbed him roughly and swooped forward to seize a kiss. The Cardassian's lips pressed forcefully against Julian's, his tongue thrusting relentlessly inside the Bashir's mouth. Julian tried to make himself stand still but was unable to prevent himself from flinching as Dukat caressed his naked body. The Cardassian immediately pulled back and gave him a hard slap across the face which nearly knocked him over.

"It's going to take a little time to turn you into a docile pet Roka, but I like a challenge," Dukat stated with determination. "You'll be tamed before much longer, don't try and believe otherwise."

"No I won't!" Julian yelled with a sudden burst of defiance. "And my name is Julian Bashir, not Roka. You have no right to- AAAGGHH!"

Dukat had activated the punishment device again, this time at level 6. He watched dispassionately as Julian fell to the floor, screaming and begging for mercy. Dukat let the pain continue for 3 minutes and then stopped it. Slowly Bashir regained the use of his limbs and after a few minutes he made an effort to stand up. He failed. Dukat bent over the crumpled body and spoke to him softly.

"What is your name, slave?"

"Julian, I'm Julian... " Bashir whispered, fighting the remnants of pain. Dukat gave another command and it started all over again, at level 7 for a full 10 minutes this time. Dukat hoped that the human was going to give in soon. He was anxious to taste Julian's body for the first time, and besides all of this noise was giving him a headache. Dukat reached out for a comb and absently ran it through his hair as he watched his slave writhe and howl in torment. Incomprehensible sounds poured out of Julian's mouth, and his body jerked and twisted uncontrollably as the agony continued. Dukat didn't feel a shred of sympathy for him. The human had agreed to stay, after all... Dukat wondered if it would be more amusing to tell Julian that he'd been tricked into slavery, or to keep the deception a secret from him. I'll enjoy the secret for now, he decided, and tell him later. Dukat sat back in his chair and watched with Julian's suffering with absolute detachment.

The 10 minutes passed with infinite slowness for Julian but eventually the punishment ended. Dukat watched as the human gradually stopped moving and crying out. When he was still Dukat crouched down next to him.

"What is your name, slave?"

There was silence for a moment before Julian was able to speak. "My name... is... Roka."

Dukat smiled victoriously. "Say that again, so that I can be sure that you understand."

"My name is Roka," whispered Julian numbly. The pain from the implant had robbed him of his strength, and right now there was no more fight left in him.

"Good. Now get up - I'm ready for you."

Julian's exhausted mind failed to grasp the meaning of these words until he rose to his feet and Dukat immediately pulled him through to the bedroom. He was ordered to get on top of the bed, and he complied fearfully whilst Dukat stripped. Once the Cardassian's impressively muscled body was revealed, Julian saw that he was fully erect. His eyes widened at the sight of Dukat's large cock, which was steadily pulsing and emitting some kind of natural fluid. Presumably this would make the pain of penetration a little less, although Julian knew that it would still hurt. Being taken by a man the size of Dukat could hardly fail to. Presently Dukat climbed on to the bed and pulled Julian close to himself.

"I hope you're stronger that you look Roka, otherwise your injuries are likely to be considerable. Klingons have a wide reputation for being rough when they make love. In fact, it is a little known truth that a Cardassian partner makes your average Klingon seem completely tame. But don't look so frightened - you'll get used to having sex with me. We'll be doing it every day, after all..." As Dukat turned him over and thrust into him again and again with extreme force, Julian prayed to gods he had never believed in to help him endure this ordeal.

It was over at last. Julian wasn't sure exactly how often Dukat had fucked him; it was either five or six times, he thought. The Cardassian had proved himself to be an extremely virile man, and the sex had gone on for hours. Julian had been taken roughly and forcefully each time, and Dukat had accompanied the sex with considerable violence. He had seemed to find it pleasing to hit Julian repeatedly across the face for nothing, or to whip him across the back and buttocks with a thick leather strap. The implant had also been used to inflict several short bursts of intense agony whenever Bashir did something that Dukat found unacceptable.

Throughout it all Julian remained passive and mostly mute, until the pain forced him to scream. At his lowest point he thought of Garak. He wished with every fibre of his being that he was being taken by a Cardassian that he loved, instead of one that he hated. The tears fell silently down his face then, and when Dukat saw them he had laughed, delighting in his misery. Julian had never felt such degradation and humiliation. The hurting wasn't just physical; Dukat had damaged his heart and his mind, making him feel cheap and ugly. He just wanted to curl up in a corner and hide himself away. Julian blamed himself for these feelings, hating himself for having made the decision to remain with Dukat. Only a small part of still him burned with the will to fight back.

Right now Julian was bleeding from the inside, plus many of the lacerations caused by the whipping were steadily oozing blood. Concerned only to make sure his new slave didn't die on him, Dukat rose lazily from the bed and fetched several medical tools. He applied them efficiently to the wounds, and once finished he stretched himself out on the bed again, close to Bashir. Julian made himself stay where he was. Several times over the last few hours he had tried to move away from Dukat, and each time he'd been made to regret it. Dukat viewed his traumatised slave with some interest.

"Well Roka, that was acceptable for a first time I suppose. I was your first male lover, was I not?" Julian nodded. "Yes, I thought so. However, be warned that I will expect a far better performance out of you from now on."

Julian looked confused. "What did I do wrong?" he said, hurriedly remembering to add, "master?"

"You responded to my advances with as much animation as a corpse. That's quite unsatisfactory, now that I've initiated you. You should be honoured when your master chooses to fuck you and respond accordingly - isn't that right, slave?"

"Yes master," replied Julian bleakly. Dukat nodded with satisfaction, then ordered Julian to kneel by the bed. He did so slowly and awkwardly, still very sore from Dukat's earlier attentions. The Cardassian yawned and stretched.

"It's late and I'm tired, but before I rest listen carefully to what I have to say. I have a few more rules to impart to you, rules which you will obey absolutely if you value your life. Firstly, you are not to say anything unless I address you directly or give you permission to speak. Secondly you are a Cardassian object now, and you will act accordingly. You'll wear only Cardassian clothes and eat only Cardassian food. You must also learn our language and use it; after a month, anything you say that isn't in Kardasi will warrant an instant and painful punishment."

Julian's spirits sank. What chance would he get to pick up Kardasi so quickly? But Dukat seemed to read his thoughts, for he told Julian that he would be allowed access to a computer for study. Dukat then reached under the bed and pulled out a sturdy metal collar which was attached to a long chain.

"This will be attached to you when we sleep. Your sleeping place is on the floor by my bed. Put the collar on - you'll find that it snaps shut automatically."

When Julian had complied, Dukat watched him get down on to the hard floor, naked and with no bedclothes. It was a very satisfying image to him. Then Dukat pulled his own bedding over his body and turned out the lights. After a time Julian heard the sound of his breathing become slower and more regular, and he knew that Dukat slept. He stood up silently, careful not to jangle his chain. The collar and leash held him firmly in place at his master's side. Looking down at Dukat's peaceful form, Julian felt an desperate urge to hurt his tormentor in some way. It would be gratifying to repay Dukat for the pain which he had so freely dispensed earlier on. Plus, there was the possibility of a night escape to be considered. That would be more easily accomplished if Dukat were unconscious. But what of the implant - how strong was it? He moved to touch the Dukat's sleeping form, but it was as if a vice had clasped hold of his hands and was holding them firmly in place. Julian realised then the implant was as effective in preventing him from being violent as it was at causing him pain. Quickly, before Dukat could wake and catch sight of him, Julian lay down on the floor again. Although he tried to rest, sleep eluded him for most of the night.

The next day started off little better for Julian. After removing the metal collar and chain, Dukat had taken a red leather collar from a drawer and fastened it around his neck. It was decorated with several Cardassian symbols in silver script.

"A pet should wear a collar, so that all who see him know who his owner is," murmured Dukat. "Be sure that you never remove this unless I give permission."

"Yes master." Julian felt even more degraded now that he wore a collar. It was now really sinking in that he was no longer a human being, a sentient person with rights of his own. He had been relegated to the status of a sex toy for Dukat to use and abuse.

Dukat showered and dressed whilst Julian waited in the living area, still naked and on his knees as Dukat had ordered.

"From tomorrow you'll assist me with my morning preparations, so pay close attention to your training today," warned Dukat as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yes master," Julian replied obediently. Despite his fear and pain, Julian still felt alive inside. He'd been raped yes, repeatedly raped, but he did not intend to let it destroy him. Better to live to fight another day, he was sure of that. Wryly, he reflected that he should have little difficulty in speaking Kardasi; it seemed likely that 'yes master' would cover most situations in the future. Although perhaps I'll need 'no master' as well, Julian amended. Mentally joking with himself in this way made him feel a little better, although it was hard to forget the things that Dukat had done to him last night.

When he was dressed and had eaten, and without permitting Julian to do either, Dukat called in a guard.

"This is Tarq," he told Julian, who was trying not to show his extreme discomfort at being naked in front of a total stranger. The soldier was glancing at him with a veiled curiously. All of the crew knew that their commanding officer had a Human slave now, it was the chief topic of gossip around the ship. And it was a bonus to look at the slave naked, a sight that many of the other soldiers would give a month's pay to see. Tarq knew that a detailed account of his looks would to be of great interest to his crewmates.

"Tarq, this is my slave Roka. Provide him with clothes and teach him everything that he needs to know in order to serve me efficiently. Don't hurt him though; leave him alone. You understand?"

"Yes Gul."

"And Roka, you will act with respect towards Tarq and any other crew that you meet. Address them as 'sir' and obey all commands that you are given. Should my crew make any complaints about your conduct then you will be punished. I suggest you learn quickly and work hard, for your own sake."

Julian nodded. //Great,// he thought wretchedly. //If anyone around here dislikes me, all they have to do is report me to Dukat and I'm writhing on the floor in agony again. I don't suppose Dukat will listen very hard to *my* side of the story.//

Dukat finally left to go on duty, although before leaving for work he took a few moments to caress Julian's body. It gave him pleasure to see his slave's embarrassment at being intimately fondled in front of the guard.

"So, you're Gul Dukat's new whore," said Tarq disparagingly once they were alone. Julian's face flushed but he didn't reply, fearful of being reported in unfavourable terms by this man to Dukat. Tarq moved towards him, and he stepped back defensively. The Cardassian laughed.

"Don't worry Roka, I don't enjoy sex with men. That's probably why the Gul chose me to be your instructor. He wouldn't trust anyone else. There are plenty of others on this ship who'd like to sample your pleasures... and perhaps the Gul will allow them to, after a while."

Julian was shocked by this. It had simply never occur to him that Dukat might share him with anyone else. Was he to be some kind of prize now, perhaps loaned as a bonus for the night to a crewman who'd done well at his work recently? The thought sickened him. How quickly things change, Julian thought in despair. Yesterday the thought of Dukat having sex with me was utterly sickening. Now I'm just praying that he'll be the only one who has me. I wonder what my hopes will reduce to tomorrow?

When he saw that the human was not going to respond right away, Tarq tried again. "I bet you got plenty of attention from the Gul last night, didn't you? All those bruises... you played hard to get, of course. I'm not fooled though - you loved everything you got. Pretty little sluts like you always do."

Julian stared back at him steadily. //Don't react, don't get angry, that's what he wants.//

"No sir," he replied quietly.

Tarq laughed. "Liar!"

Julian endured the jibes patiently until Tarq became bored with the lack of response to his taunting and finally got around to obeying Dukat's orders. Numerous articles of clothing were replicated for Julian's use. They were Cardassian in design as Dukat had ordered, but Julian was so relieved at being allowed to wear clothes that he didn't care. For the rest of the day Tarq threw floods of information at him, and more than once Julian was thankful for his genetically enhanced memory. He was shown how to clean Dukat's quarters and change the bedding, tasks which had to be done daily. Julian also learned how to look after Dukat's clothes, and how to operate the computer and the replicator. Tarq then provided a list of his master's preferred foods and trained Julian to prepare the dining table properly for each meal. Later on Tarq gave him a brief explanation of Cardassian culture and customs, plus a list of Dukat's personal likes and dislikes. To finish he instructed Julian on how to spend a typical day whilst Dukat was on duty.

"After the Gul leaves for his shift, you clean the place up first. He just might decide to come back later on, for lunch maybe, and he'll want his quarters to be tidy. Also another officer could be sent along to check on you. On most days though you probably won't see the Gul himself until early evening. Next you can eat and clean yourself - but just use the shower, never the bath. That's for the Gul's use only. At first you'll need to spend the afternoon on your language lessons, but later on you could take a nap then if you wanted. Use the replicator as much as you want but only to order Cardassian food. Don't try and change the settings - we'll find out if you do. Make sure you've eaten enough and relieved yourself enough before the Gul returns, and don't let him find you asleep when he gets back. The Gul will expect to see you on your knees, head bowed down, in front of the door and ready to serve." Tarq smirked at his own joke. "And don't use any of the Gul's other furniture or possessions while he's out unless you have permission. You're still a slave, even when you're alone. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Julian said calmly. At least he would get some time away from Dukat; that had to be good news.

"Right. You'll need more training - I'll see you next morning. Have fun with your new owner, human!"

Just after Tarq left the room Julian yelled "SADISTIC BASTARD!" at the door, as loud as he could. Moments later he regretted this impulse and waited, his heart pounding, to find out if Tarq or another crew member had heard him. Nobody came in however so presumably they hadn't. Julian breathed a heartfelt sigh of relief. Since he had cleaned the quarters and prepared for evening meal as part of his training, Julian could see no tasks which needed doing right away. It therefore seemed best to work on the computer for a while. Julian found that use of Dukat's computer terminal was voice controlled. He was allowed access only to Cardassian language and literature files. Thinking it over, Bashir decided that this was better than nothing. He felt a sharp pang of homesickness when he noticed that many of the books which Garak had given him in the past were stored in the literature databank. Suddenly he was crying again, for himself and for Garak. Memories from last night of Dukat's body pressing insistently against his own rose up to torment him, and he sobbed harder.

//They'll come back for you,// Julian told himself firmly. //Starfleet won't just assume you're dead because of a few false pieces of evidence planted by Dukat's men. It'll just be a few weeks, you wait and see, then Commander Sisko will find you and bring you home. You'll get counselling, spend lots of time with your friends, and one day it'll all be better. You just wait and see.//

Eventually Julian got his tears under control and calmed down. He had convinced himself that in a few weeks he would be free. But just in case help didn't arrive within the first month, it would probably be best to learn Kardasi as ordered. Julian spent some time studying the basics of the Cardassian language. It seemed difficult at first since their alphabet had 59 characters, plus there were numerous genders and unusual use of tenses. But two hours later Julian was fairly satisfied with his progress. If he worked hard then he should be sufficiently fluent in Kardasi by the end of the month. He checked the chronometer, it was 17.00 hours. He had no idea when to expect Dukat and this made him feel tense. Julian told himself firmly that planning his own daily routine would be easier when he knew what Dukat's was. He wished that the Cardassian would come back, and yet he also wished that he would not do so. This was because one part of him wanted to know what Dukat would expect of him, and another part of him dreaded finding out. It seemed best to get into position now. He knelt on the floor as he'd been instructed and waited for Dukat to come in and make his suffering start all over again.

~~~~~##~~~~~

Extract from Gul Dukat's personal log...

It seems that I have not made any entries to this record for some days, but after all I do have a very pretty distraction on hand now! It pleases me greatly to say that the plan worked, in every respect. Julian Bashir, whom I have now renamed Roka, was tricked into agreeing to stay. I felt it necessary to conduct myself in a rather merciless fashion, sexually that is, during our first night together. It is regretful that such extreme cruelty was needed, but the human needed to be shown his place. He is full of Federation principles - equality and civil rights and so forth - which will have to be unlearned. I have assigned Tarq to train him in the minutiae of Cardassian service; he's a thorough if unimaginative soldier. From what I can see the human will be tamed quite soon now. I must confess that it feels a little strange to own a sentient being, to know that his fate is in my hands so completely. Thinking about it gives me the urge to exercise that power on him soon. Perhaps our leaders were right to abolish slavery all those years ago...

Always I take great satisfaction in contemplating Commander Sisko's reaction, if he ever found out what I have done. Of course he never will; why else would I have gone to such trouble to conceal Roka's presence here? But just to imagine the look on his face if I ever told him of this plot is hugely satisfying. He sits in my office every day and thinks that he has the better of me, but really he has nothing, he is nothing! It feels as if I have struck a gigantic blow against Sisko, almost a mortal blow. Even better, he doesn't know that I was the one who attacked him! This situation should add considerable spice to my meetings with Sisko in the future!

I taunted Roka obliquely about his love for Garak last night. Naturally he was very surprised by this, as he had no idea that I knew of his feelings. Roka is quite lovely, for a human that is. They have plain faces as a rule, but I am enchanted by Roka's expressive brown eyes. Also I find his facial expressions astoundingly easy to read; he appears to have no self control at all! It will come in time though, and I can already see him trying to assume the expressionless face of a well trained servant. How wonderful it is to possess someone who could love Garak and give him great happiness, and then to prevent that someone from doing so...

~~~~~##~~~~~

Five weeks had passed since the day of his capture, and Julian's optimism about being found by Starfleet had faded. He still had hopes of being released, but he no longer confidently expected freedom to come within a short space of time. It had also become clear that escape was pretty much impossible. By use of the implant his location was tracked at all times. Also, as an additional precaution Dukat usually kept him locked securely inside his quarters. Julian didn't have any technical expertise so it wasn't possible for him to try and override the computer or replicator controls. Although he spent many hours trying to concoct an escape plan, he was unable to devise one which had even a reasonable chance of success. As he had promised from the start, Dukat had him guarded and restricted most efficiently.

Living with Dukat and enduring the Cardassian's lecherous attentions on a daily basis was proving to be a painful and frightening process. At first he'd made regular mistakes in his work, and the punishments came with equal frequency. Fortunately he got used to Dukat's ways soon enough, but the Cardassian still found reasons to discipline him on a regular basis. Julian soon loathed and feared the implant, and when it was used the effects devastated him. Dukat often used this method of correction because it did not cause any lasting damage, whereas other forms of suffering sometimes did. Dukat valued him as a favourite possession far too much to allow him to be destroyed. He was happy to hurt Julian, but nothing was done to him which could kill or cause permanent damage. As time passed by Julian's rebellious streak was firmly subdued, almost eradicated, by Dukat's authoritarian regime. The Cardassian reacted viciously to any form of behaviour in his slave other than respectful obedience. Julian learned to dread his punishments; they were invariably painful and often degrading in equal measure.

Sometimes Dukat whipped or beat Julian, or another crew member might be instructed to do this. Occasionally Julian was confined for a period in a tiny cell, about a metre in height and width, without clothing or heat or light or food. This was not a punishment that the Cardassian used too often though, since he preferred Julian to be at his side whenever he was not on duty. Dukat was a perfectionist who liked everything done just right, especially sex. This was an ordeal for Julian, especially once Dukat made it clear that he knew about Bashir's attraction to Garak. How he knew, Julian couldn't even begin to imagine - but he did know. Nothing was said straight out, but Dukat's hints on the subject were plain enough. Julian hated having to pretend to like it when Dukat took him. Even more he hated having to be an active participant when he and Dukat were in bed together. But Dukat forced him to do so, and Julian no longer dared disobey any order. The resentment and defiance that he felt were hidden well away now. Co-operating with Dukat when they had sex made him feel like a whore, a name which Dukat called him frequently, to his anguish. But as the days went by he found himself, in some strange and twisted fashion, adapting to the requirements and restrictions of his new life.

"Good evening Roka," Dukat greeted him pleasantly as he came through the door one evening.

"Good evening master," Julian replied nervously, remembering to speak in Kardasi, at which he was fully fluent by now. The instinct to respond in Standard had been hard to shed at first, but after receiving enough penalties from Dukat he'd managed it.

"Come with me Roka, I want to show you something." Julian followed his owner obediently out of the room. As he walked behind Dukat, crew members who passed them in the corridor smirked at the sight of Julian. He did his best to ignore them. To Julian's surprise, their eventual destination was the same confinement area that he'd seen before. At Dukat's signal he knelt on the floor whilst the Cardassian entered some computer commands.

"Humans are stupid Roka, did you know that?" Julian hesitated. He'd been severely punished that morning for a minor infraction, and he didn't want a repeat performance.

"Yes sir," he said reluctantly after a moment.

"Oh, so you agree with me?" Dukat grinned in sardonic amusement. "Well, that's a very sensible thing to do. Remember those Federation citizens that we captured, Roka? The ones that you gave up your freedom to save?"

"Yes master, I remember." Julian knew this was leading to something unpleasant by the look on Dukat's face, but he couldn't guess what.

"They weren't real, those people," Dukat intoned slowly and with great satisfaction. "We created them just so that you could be lured into my trap. Look!" He touched the console, and the same frightened people appeared for one last time in the cells.

"Holosuite technology is a wonderful thing, don't you think Roka?" He saw that Julian was too astounded to answer. Bashir stared at the tableau before him, shocked beyond words. Dukat had deceived him, Dukat had lied to him, and it had all been for nothing. He just couldn't believe it. As the sound of Dukat's rich laughter filled the room, Julian's emotions were too much for him and he slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

~~~~~##~~~~~

"Roka? Roka, wake up," Dukat called briskly, slapping his face. Julian stirred and opened his eyes to find that he was back in Dukat's quarters. He'd also been stripped naked whilst he'd been unconscious.

"Well, I have to say that your reaction to my little deception was everything that I could have hoped for. You see, I did try to keep it secret but I just couldn't resist showing you exactly how clever I was."

"Master, why... why did you do this?" Julian asked in confusion.

Dukat grinned. "It was more fun this way. I wanted to make you agree to remain here, rather than force you to stay. I was curious about how far you'd go to protect your own kind. A Cardassian would have allowed those people to die and saved themselves, but I presume that Humans don't live by the same principles. Or perhaps, you just like to be fucked and you don't care who's doing the fucking. I think that must be it - am I right?"

"Yes master." Julian provided the expected answer, repressing his feelings of disgust.

"I thought so," Dukat said happily. "In that case I won't keep you waiting any longer. Assume the seventh position - no, the fourth position I think. It's time for a little entertainment."

To assume the fourth position Julian had to bend over, his legs spread wide, then reach down to grasp hold of his ankles. His ass was then totally exposed to Dukat's lust-filled gaze. The Cardassian took out a leather paddle and contemplated his slave with keen anticipation. He used various such accessories with Julian on a regular basis. In fact the assortment of whips, chains, straps, gags, blindfolds and other devices took up several shelves in his closet. This was strange in a way because such activities did not arouse Dukat, they never had. However, he was always aroused by being in control. The whole experience of commanding a slave was a powerful aphrodisiac to Dukat. He loved being able to *make* Julian do things, especially things that were hateful and degrading to him. And this was the simple attraction of using discipline and bondage games, that Julian detested them so much.

Julian was kept waiting for several minutes before Dukat made any moves. The Cardassian waited for the blood to rush to his head, and for Julian's apprehension about the spanking to build.

"I will give you thirty strokes with the paddle. Count each hit down from thirty to one, and after each stroke beg me for more."

"Yes master," Julian replied with trepidation. His hands were clammy and his throat dry. He wished that he were anywhere in the universe other than this place, at this time, with this master ready to torture him.

"Oh and one more thing... no sounds, other than what I've told you to say. If you break the rules then I'll start again from the beginning."

Before he began Dukat repeatedly ran the paddle gently across Julian's bottom and through his legs to caress his dangling cock and balls. Julian gritted his teeth at the invasion but managed to stay still and silent. A little surprised at his slave's self control, Dukat drew back the paddle and applied the first blow.

"Thirty. Master, please will you hit me again?"

"With pleasure," Dukat replied playfully, and did so.

"Ah! Twenty nine master, please hit me again."

Dukat grinned. "Your wish is my command!"

"Twenty-, twenty eight master... please hit me again," Julian gasped. And so it went on, stroke after stroke. Julian's buttocks were bright red by the time he'd received ten blows from the firm paddle. The pain was severe, and he had no idea how he was going to make it through another twenty hits. By this time he was also struggling to retain his balance and overcome the sensations of dizziness and nausea which enveloped him.

Dukat applied a particularly vicious stroke. "Ow! Nineteen, master. I would like you to hit me again please," he panted out breathlessly.

Dukat smiled. "We had only reached stroke number twenty. You got it wrong. What a shame - now we have to start from the beginning again."

Julian's head was swimming. He was confused - surely they were down to nineteen? But Dukat said not, and Dukat always knew what they had to do. As the punishment commenced anew he started to sway, the dizziness increasing. He groaned in pain.

"Keep quiet or we go back to the start once more," Dukat warned him, "and be more inventive in your begging for the future!"

The next time, Julian screamed before remembering to say, "Thirty master. Please, please hit me once again, I beg of you."

Dukat laughed. "You're so persuasive," he replied mockingly, and struck another blow. Tears ran down Julian's face and dripped onto the floor in a steady stream. As the punishment continued he started to sway, and eight strokes later he fell onto the floor.

"Get up," roared Dukat above him, at the same time paddling Julian's ass unremittingly. His bottom felt as if it were on fire. Hs cheeks glowed a deep dark red all over, the result of Dukat's carefully applied strokes. Some of the stripes were bleeding. The pain was incredible, and there was no sign of Dukat stopping anytime soon. Somehow, Julian got up and took his position again. Unfortunately he could not remember how many hits he should count off next time. Frantically he tried to think of the number, but the pain had blurred his memory and sapped his strength. These were no light taps; Dukat wielded the paddle skilfully and with all of his considerable strength.

After receiving the next blow, Julian took a wild guess. "Twenty one master. Please keep on striking me, I want it..."

Dukat paused for a moment to consider. The number was wrong but if he hit the Human for much longer he'd pass out. Then Dukat would have to revive him before having sex, which would be tiresome. The Cardassian was already painfully hard, his growing erection pressing forcefully against his trousers. He allowed the mistake to pass therefore, and continued until Julian was down to ten strokes. Somehow his slave had continued to remain in place under the onslaught; Dukat was impressed. It went against the grain to stop a punishment early, but he couldn't wait any longer now for satisfaction.

"Roka, you may stand up now. I'll apply the remaining strokes at another time." Gratefully, Julian returned to a standing position. As his vision cleared he saw Dukat staring at him. The Cardassian was drinking in every detail of Julian's tear-stricken, pain-filled, distressed and humiliated face.

"You look quite lovely," the Cardassian told him sincerely. "Now, let's move on." He took a seat and gestured to the clearly noticeable bulge in his trousers. "See how much you excite me Roka? I think you'd better do something about that - don't you?"

"As my master wishes," Julian replied dully. He knelt in front of Dukat and reached forward to open up his trousers. The Cardassian's erect cock jutted out immediately. Julian looked up. Dukat was tense and expectant; clearly he wanted to be serviced quickly this time. After a moment's pause he took Dukat's shaft into his mouth.

Dukat tasted of something interesting, a spicy flavour not unlike lemon and lime. Julian had never been with a man before his capture so doing this was a new experience. Of all the functions that he was required to perform for Dukat this was to Julian one of the most debasing. But it did not hurt to do it now as much as the first time, nothing did really. Julian supposed drearily that you could get used to anything. He'd learned to sublimate his feelings and concentrate on using whatever techniques he could invent to satisfy Dukat. That way the Cardassian was happy; that way he could avoid a punishment.

With his tongue Julian carefully licked his way along Dukat's scaly cock, causing the Cardassian to moan with pleasure. He then sucked on it with his mouth, applying enough pressure to make Dukat wriggle and twist in his seat with ecstasy. Establishing a steady rhythm, he moved his lips up and down the shaft, so that Dukat was almost out of his mouth before being taken back in. He looked up at one point to check on Dukat's reaction. The Cardassian was tossing his head from side to side, his face was contorted, his body tensed up, his hands gripped the arms of the chair firmly. Good, Julian thought, he likes it. When he judged it was time Julian flicked his tongue rapidly across the ultra-sensitive tip of Dukat's cock. Within seconds he came, shooting his seed into Julian's mouth with extreme force. Julian swallowed quickly until every drop was gone. He waited until the last spasming aftershock had ended before releasing Dukat and tucking his now flaccid cock back into his trousers. Then he remained in a kneeling position to await his next orders.

Dukat's breathing finally returned to normal. //That was one hell of a blow job! He has a definite skill for this sort of thing. I picked well, there's no doubt about that. But really, it's about time that he did some work for a change...//

Aloud he commented, "That was acceptable. Don't wait so long before starting next time."

"Yes master."

Dukat reached down to touch Julian's own cock. He was not aroused, and Dukat took hold of him with the intention of changing that. Despite his repeated caressing however, nothing happened. He looked down at the anxious Julian with some displeasure.

"You aren't enjoying this?"

"Master, it's just that I don't get aroused very easily. I'm sorry." This was a true statement. Julian had a normal sex drive but he'd always found it difficult to get an erection unless his mood and his surroundings were absolutely right. As Dukat's prisoner it was proving impossible for those requirements to be met, whatever Dukat did. Julian was too stressed, too frightened, too unhappy. Dukat had in fact tried on several occasions before to excite him, but with no success. And Dukat did not like to be unsuccessful.

"Well, I'm afraid that 'sorry' won't do any more. Get yourself aroused."

"Master?"

"Just do it. Use your hand, make yourself erect. If thinking of me doesn't thrill you then perhaps you could think of some other Cardassian instead..."

// There it was again,// Julian thought, //another reminder that he knows my heart's desire. How can this be when I never told anyone, not even Jadzia?// But there was no time to think about it now. His hands trembling, he took hold of his own cock and began to stroke himself gently.

"Oh and by the way, you only have five minutes to do this," Dukat added. He grinned as Julian stared up at him apprehensively. "You'd better work hard, hadn't you?"

"I will master."

Julian closed his eyes and tried desperately to remain calm. If he failed Dukat would be furious, but he told himself not to think of that. Running his hands up and down his limp cock, he decided to do exactly as Dukat said. He would think of Garak, as he'd done often before. He started to run through his favourite fantasy, the one where he went to Garak's shop for a fitting. As he removed his clothes in the changing rooms to try on a suit Garak would came in unexpectedly and find him naked. Julian's blushing embarrassment was then quickly turned to excited pleasure as Garak stripped too, and they made love. Keeping his eyes closed to banish all thoughts of Dukat, Julian allowed himself to forget where he was. He thought only of Garak and himself together. Slowly his penis lifted and grew longer as the power of his imagination worked it's magic on him. Within four minutes he was fully erect and moving inexorably towards his first climax since before leaving DS9.

Dukat watched voyeuristically as Julian caressed himself. He saw with interest that his slave's first hesitant touches soon became bolder and firmer. After a minute or two Julian even seemed to be enjoying himself; why he was almost smiling! As the hand movements became more frenzied, a series of gentle moans came from Julian's lips. His throbbing cock was the most exciting thing that Dukat had seen in a long while. He just had to touch it...

Julian's private fantasy was instantly shattered as Dukat gripped hold of him and told him to take his own hands away. He was torn back to the present, back to his hated master and his hated life. His erection however still remained as strong as ever, and he waited desperately to be allowed to touch himself. Dukat moved his hand away after the briefest moment. It was not enough to send Julian over the edge. Then he could feel Dukat's hot breath in his ear.

"You want to come, don't you?"

"Oh master please, yes I do, please let me!"

"Look at me." Julian obeyed, shifting position anxiously. The urge to fondle himself to orgasm right now was strong, but his fear of Dukat was stronger.

"I am your master," Dukat told him triumphantly. "I control everything you do, everything you say, everything you are. Isn't that right?"

"Yes yes, it's right master," Julian gasped desperately.

Dukat nodded with satisfaction. "Now you may come, but only in your hand. Don't let a drop go anywhere else."

Acutely relieved at not being made to wait any longer, Julian nodded earnestly and caressed himself again. Within seconds he came, moaning and throwing his head back as Dukat watched, enthralled. But even as he climaxed Julian was careful, and all of his seed was safely caught in his hands.

"Lick it up," Dukat commanded. Julian did so.

"And what does that make you?" Dukat asked him.

"I don't understand, master."

"Then let me enlighten you. You just jacked yourself off in front of a man you hardly know, and you enjoyed it." Julian looked upset and he flushed with embarrassment. "Oh yes, you liked it very much. No moral person would do that, would they? So I ask you again, what does that make you?"

Tears appeared in Julian's large brown eyes. He knew now what Dukat wanted him to say. "A slut."

"Yesss," Dukat hissed with pleasure. "My - very - own - slut. How happy I am that you understand your true nature. Now why don't we go to bed, where you can do what sluts do best; you can be fucked." Smiling pleasantly, Dukat pulled him up and led him away.

~~~~~##~~~~~

Extract from Gul Dukat's personal log...

Military life has always suited me, but the one disadvantage is that sexual activity with my wife is necessarily limited. I spend weeks at a time away from home, and before Roka came this was physically very difficult. Of course there were always women on Bajor, but after we left there my sexual requirements were almost impossible to fulfil. I simply cannot believe that other men need sex as often as I do! How would the military of any species survive if it were so...

From what I've read and heard, having to make love three or four times a day is hardly normal. When I was younger it did occur to me to see a doctor about it, but I never did. It would have been just too embarrassing. And now, I don't have a problem. Roka is here to take everything that I need to give. Plus, now that I have taught him to be more proactive and responsive during sex, fucking him is very satisfying indeed. Sometimes he fakes it so well that I'd swear his responses are for real. Maybe they are, but it's unlikely. His body is a comfort when things go badly and a celebration when they go well. I desire him so much that it can be difficult to get any work done... he can arouse me so easily! Just one look at that pert bottom and I start to get hard. In fact, just thinking about his body right now makes me want him. I think an early lunch is called for before I explode; I'm sure it's obvious what's going to be on the menu...

~~~~~##~~~~~

At first Julian had imagined that the worst thing about being Dukat's slave would be the sex, but as the months went on he came to revise this opinion. Being relentlessly fucked by Dukat night after night was highly distressing, it was true. Still, the three worst aspects of his new life were that he was continually imprisoned, isolated and deprived of information. Almost all of his time he was spent confined to Dukat's rooms; only on rare occasions did Dukat take him elsewhere. The restrictions were even worse if an outsider was present, someone who couldn't be allowed to learn of the existence of Dukat's Human slave. When that happened Dukat would have him locked in a cell, or just put him in his closet, bound and gagged, for the day. Once the ship was back on Cardassia he was just as securely confined at the 2nd Order's main military base. Julian grew to hate his surroundings with a passion that was bordering on frenzy. He longed for the feel of fresh air, the touch of grass and the heat of the sun against his face. Even to see the stars would be something good.

Julian also yearned to know what was happening in the outside world, information that Dukat usually took great pains to prevent him from learning. Some days he didn't have the slightest idea where in the quadrant he was. The only thing he could tell, from the vibrations and engine noises, was whether their ship was moving or not. After a time he felt most keenly that he was missing out on current events, and that life was passing him by. Anything could be happening whilst he was locked away in these rooms. Wars might be being fought, new alliances formed, governments changed. And on a more personal note, people he knew could have been hurt or killed. The few times that Dukat did tell him things they were usually upsetting. It was of course possible that Dukat could be lying in order to hurt him, but what choice did he have but to believe Dukat? After all, no other sources of news were available to him.

The isolation was worst of all. Contrary to Tarq's predictions, and to Julian's vehement relief, it soon became clear that Dukat did not intend to share Julian with anybody. He was however well aware that his slave's exotic looks would be of interest to some of his crew. In Dukat's view, one way to prevent others from laying hands on his property was to keep that property out of sight whenever possible. And so, once he was fully trained as a servant and Tarq stopped coming by, Julian saw very few people. Almost his only contact with other sentient beings came from Dukat. When Dukat was away and it wasn't practical for Julian to accompany him, for example on visits to his family, then he would be left behind. Barring occasional security checks which were made on him by Tarq or other officers, he could then go for days on end without seeing a single soul. As time passed Julian's need for interaction with others, at any level, grew more and more pressing. Without realising it, within a few months he was dependant on the Cardassian to satisfy that need. When Dukat returned to his quarters at the end of his shift Julian knew to expect definite sex and possible violence, but he was still glad to see him.

One day Julian was eating his midday meal, alone in Dukat's quarters, when they were attacked by a Klingon ship. The Klingons had objected to their vessel's presence near Klingon space. Of course Julian knew nothing of this. He was only aware that a battle of some kind was in progress. It was disturbing but there was nothing to do except wait and see who won. The consoling though occurred to Julian that he might be taken prisoner if they were boarded. Even doing time in an alien prison camp would be better than slavery. The explosions seemed to be getting louder and closer, then suddenly there was a power failure. When the lights flickered back on for a moment, Julian saw that the external door was open. He stood watching it for over a minute, sure that someone would arrive quickly to lock him up again. But nobody did arrive and the battle raged on. If he could get to a transporter or even a comm system, whilst everyone was distracted... Julian had been Dukat's slave for months now, and he'd learned to fear the man greatly. Should his escape attempt fail, there was no knowing how badly he'd be punished. But he was desperate to get away from Dukat, and this was his best chance so far. Julian decided to chance it. Swiftly he moved to the door, leaning round it slightly to check that nobody was in the darkened corridor. It was clear, so he quickly set off.

"Fire phasers now dammit! Damar, target the remaining photon torpedoes - we have to get them this time," Dukat commanded him.

"Yes sir," replied Damar tightly. His earlier attempts to disable the Klingons' engines and weapons systems had been less than successful, and Dukat's anger was clear. After a few moments Damar noticed an alarm signal flashing insistently on his console.

"Sir, Roka's left your quarters!"

"What? How could he have?" Dukat replied irritably.

"We lost main power to that deck just before sir; maybe the doors aren't locked any more."

"Where is he heading for?"

Damar considered. "Probably the transporter pad on deck 2."

Dukat's face was like stone. //He'll pay for this, oh yes he'll pay.// The temptation to track Roka down himself was considerable, but Dukat had to remain in command on the bridge right now. He looked around him, then selected the man with the least battle experience who could most easily be spared from his duties.

"You, Karram. Go and get him back. Make sure that you don't let him escape, or it'll be the worse for you." Karram nodded, took up a phaser and left the bridge in a hurry. As the minutes passed Dukat made a supreme effort to prevent himself thinking about the potential loss of Roka. The battle was what mattered now, nothing else. Fortunately Damar's targeting skills were put to more effective use this time, and the bird of prey was destroyed ten minutes later.

As they were checking to identify damaged ship's systems, Dukat was gratified to see Karram return with Roka as his shackled prisoner. Julian had been caught trying to overcome the security lockouts on the ship's transporter. As Dukat commended Karram's efficiency he considered what punishment would be appropriate for his slave. The human looked frightened but also resigned. Clearly he knew that he'd suffer for what he had done. The bridge crew watched with interest to see their Gul's reaction. Dukat was totally calm, which as Julian knew made his mood all the more dangerous.

"Why did you leave my quarters Roka?" Dukat asked him quietly.

Julian knew better than to lie. "I wanted to get away... to transport off, or maybe to contact another ship."

Dukat tut-tutted sadly. "I'm very disappointed in you Roka. It saddens me greatly to find that you don't want to retain your honoured position in my household. You show great ingratitude, after everything that I've done for you."

"Master, I just-"

Dukat ignored him. "In fact, it seems to me that your actions deserve punishment. A serious punishment, to help you realise the error of your ways. Don't you agree?"

"Yes master," Julian said in a small voice. He reflected that it had been futile to try and get away from Dukat. The man controlled him completely; to imagine otherwise was self-deception of the highest order.

"Hmm, I thought you would. To start with, I think a spell of confinement would help you to concentrate your thoughts on how unreasonable you have been. Damar, put him in the smallest cell. No light, but see that it's kept nice and warm for him." Damar smiled with satisfaction and led Julian away.

~~~~~##~~~~~

The heat was like a living thing, wrapping itself around him tightly. Julian had to struggle to take each and every breath. Although the tiny cell was adequately ventilated, the high temperature made him feel as if he was being smothered. His heavy ankle and wrist restraints prevented Julian from removing or loosening his clothes. He sweated freely and soon became dehydrated. Hours past, or perhaps it was days, Julian lost all sense of the passage of time. This cell was so small that he had to stay curled up in a foetal position at all times. Eventually he started to have hallucinations. People were taunting him, slapping him and attacking him. The walls seemed to be rippling, folding in on him. Their fiery touch was inescapable, no matter how hard he tried. He started to panic, calling to the guards to get him out before he suffocated or was burned. Julian heard no reply to his frantic pleas, and so he kept screaming and crying out until he became unconscious.

Julian awoke to a realisation that the killing heat was gone, replaced by the steady warmth that he was now used to. He was back in Dukat's quarters. As his eyes regained their ability to focus he saw the Cardassian physician, Dr. Marin, looking down at him intently.

"Four days," Marin said, as if he knew that Julian would want to know how long he'd been kept in the cell. "Your medical treatment is completed now Roka. Be sure to drink plenty of fluids over the next few days. Gul Dukat instructed me to tell you that he will arrive to finish your punishment soon."

Although the idea of Dukat's return was alarming, Julian was not afraid of the physician himself. In fact he was the only member of Dukat's crew that Julian didn't feel uncomfortable with. Dr. Marin was called in quite regularly to treat the more severe wounds that Dukat caused him. He was aloof and clinical, almost cold in his manner, when he tended Julian's injuries. Despite this Julian found his presence comforting when he was damaged, mainly because Dr. Marin never taunted him or hurt him. The man's detached professionalism was in itself consoling. This being the case, he decided to ask the physician a question which had been in his mind for some time.

"Dr. Marin, what would you say if I asked you to help me get away from here?"

Dr. Marin looked at him steadily and without surprise. "I'd say that I have a family back home who matter to me every much."

Julian smiled slightly at him. "I understand. Thank you sir." Dr. Marin nodded, and stood up to indicate that the moment of shared communication between them was over.

"I suggest you prepare yourself Roka; Gul Dukat will be back soon. Presumably I will need to see you again later this evening." Marin uttered these chilling words in a matter of fact tone, then left. Dutifully Julian sat up and then managed to stand. He felt a little light-headed, but the effects of his time in the small cell had pretty much dissipated. Mindful of Dr. Marin's warning he replicated a cool drink then used the bathroom, before getting into position for his owner's arrival.

Dukat strode into the room about 15 minutes later. He ignored the kneeling human at first in order to increase his anxiety about the chastisement to come. Unable to speak until given permission, Julian simply kept his head bowed and hoped without much conviction that Dukat wouldn't hurt him too much. It was over an hour later when Dukat got up from his desk and moved to stand in front of Julian. He took hold of the collar and used it to pull his head right back. Julian looked at him, and waited to learn his fate.

"You know Roka, if there's one thing I can't bear, it's treachery. You betrayed me, and worse, you did it in front of my men. How do you think that makes me feel?" Julian stared up at him, too unnerved to speak, but fortunately Dukat did not expect an answer.

"It makes me angry Roka, very angry. You need to learn not to make me angry, don't you?" His control finally snapping, Dukat gave Julian a series of terrific slaps across his face. Julian would have been knocked over by the sheer force of the blows, but Dukat kept a tight grip on his collar to hold him in place. Blood was running from Julian's mouth and bruises had already started to form by the time Dukat stopped battering him.

"Go to the third drawer of the cupboard and fetch the black glass bottle," Dukat ordered him fiercely. Julian made a supreme effort to overcome rampant feelings of light-headedness, and quickly got up to do his master's bidding. Dukat then ordered him to strip, and at the same time he removed his own clothes. Even in his anger he wanted Julian, but this time Dukat was going to really make it hurt him.

"Open up the bottle and pour some of the contents on your hand," he commanded Julian, his anger still visibly raging. To Julian's surprise the substance contained in the bottle wasn't a liquid, instead he found a soft white powder. He looked up to see Dukat smiling at him unpleasantly.

"Now rub it all over me," Dukat said, waving a hand to indicate his erect cock. Puzzled, Julian did as he was told. As soon as the white powder made contact with Dukat's penis it began to absorb the natural fluid which it generated. This was the only protection that Julian had, the only thing that softened the pain as Dukat roughly entered him. To his horror Julian was forced to apply the powder until Dukat was totally dry.

"I'm afraid that it's going to hurt a little bit more than usual this time," Dukat whispered into his ear exultantly. Julian flinched, but knew better than to beg to be let off. Dukat would only make it worse for him if he did.

~~~~~##~~~~~

"You spoke last night without permission," Dukat commented thoughtfully as Julian assisted him to dress the next morning. Julian lowered his head and appeared to be ashamed, but inwardly he felt like screaming. Did Dukat really think he could have kept quiet during such a horrendous ordeal? He'd tried not to utter any sounds but when Dukat had penetrated him dry the agony of it had been too much. Julian remembered hearing Dukat roar with laughter as he screamed. Later on Dr. Marin had spent most of the night healing the internal and external wounds which Dukat had so mercilessly inflicted.

"I think as punishment you will lose several of your privileges for a time. That will also help you to realise what a fortunate slave you really are."

//Am I really fortunate?// Julian wondered to himself. //And what are the privileges which I am to lose?// Dukat promptly enlightened him.

"For the next month you will have no access to the computer and restricted food rations. You will also wear leg shackles during the day for a month - I'll have Damar bring something suitable round for the purpose later on. Your activities will be curtailed for a while it seems," Dukat commented spitefully.

"Yes master." Julian told himself that it didn't matter. Dukat's deadly anger seemed to have been vented by the act of applying Julian's punishment. Hopefully things could get back to normal soon.

Julian did indeed notice the difference caused by the loss of his 'privileges' over the following month. The manacles he wore were heavy and restrictive for his work around Dukat's quarters. He really, really missed his reading, since it was the only intellectual stimulation that he got. Plus, he was hungry a lot - he had been limited to two small meals a day. It didn't help that he had to serve Dukat fine food several times each day. He lost a lot of weight over the month, although not enough to endanger his life. At month end Dukat informed him briskly that his punishments were over. He accompanied this with a warning that he'd better behave in future, or the process would be repeated. By that time Julian had begun to think that maybe he was a fortunate slave after all. When he hesitantly said as much to Dukat, this was the moment when Dukat knew with pleasure that the Human was finally broken.

Some time later Dukat was working back on Cardassia Prime, and they occupied his usual quarters within the 2nd Order's main military base. There was little risk of Roka being discovered there by a member of Dukat's family, since they hardly ever visited the base. Military accommodation was of necessity more spartan and lacking in comforts than his family preferred. One day Dukat came back to his quarters unusually early. He was in a foul mood, a not unusual occurrence when he'd been interacting with Commander Sisko, as had been the case today. With such a mood came the inevitable need to take his negative emotions out on Julian. Dukat was well aware just how much Julian longed for data from the outside world. For once he intended to satisfy that desire. Naturally the news would need to be embroidered somewhat, for maximum effect. He regarded his kneeling slave with some anticipation.

"I saw Commander Sisko today, Roka." Julian's eyes widened, but he dared not ask any questions. "We had a little Maquis trouble with a Starfleet officer named Riker. It's been dealt with satisfactorily. Sisko's left now, gone back to DS9. Of course he wouldn't have departed so happily had he known that his lost medical officer was within five hundred metres of him at the time."

//Only five hundred metres,// Julian thought desolately. //He's been here all day and I didn't even know it. But even if I did, there's nothing that could have been done. Dukat has me trapped like an animal in a cage.// Watching him carefully, Dukat was satisfied with Julian's reactions so far. Time to increase the pressure.

"He did pass on one piece of sad news before he left which I know will interest you. Elim Garak - you remember him? He was found dead in his shop a few days ago. Someone beat him up and then shot him. Apparently his injuries were quite extensive. As I told you at the start, he had many enemies. Why Roka, you seem quite upset," Dukat exclaimed with mock solicitousness. In fact Julian's face was a contorted mass of anguish, tears streaming down his face. Dukat stood up and went over to him.

"Who am I?" Dukat asked, smiling happily.

"My master; my owner," Julian replied, choking a little on the words as he struggled to suppress his sobbing.

"And who are you?"

"Your slave, master."

"And?"

"Your slut."

Dukat nodded. "That's right. If your 'friend' Garak were alive to see you now he would recoil in horror from the easy whore that you have become. See that you don't forget that. Now, let's go to bed." Julian nodded numbly and obeyed the command. Now that Garak was dead there was nothing else to do.

~~~~~##~~~~~

"For empire's sake, will you please hold him down!"

"He just keeps fighting! Why don't we knock him out, it would be much easier that way surely?"

"No! I want him conscious."

"Well at least let us tie him up!"

"Just hold him still, I'll get him under control in a minute. Who'd have thought the little whore would struggle so much? Perhaps he only likes to be fucked by 2nd order Guls like Dukat?"

The other four men sniggered and agreed as Gul Trepac grabbed hold of Julian firmly. All five of them were Cardassian soldiers, members of the 9th order. They had broken into Dukat's quarters at the base a few minutes ago in search of Bashir. Intriguing rumours of Dukat's human slave had made their way to the 9th order recently via a transferred scientist. The 2nd and 9th Order command staff had been at odds for some time now over a joint mission which had ended in failure. Trepac also disliked Dukat personally, and as Cardassians often did he attacked Dukat indirectly by attacking his property. However, Trepac did prefer his lovers to submit willingly to his attentions; rape was not a particular interest of his. He punched Julian several times on his face and chest with a clenched fist, then shook him violently.

"Listen to me, you piece of dirt! You're going to do what I want, or I'll make you suffer. See this?" Trepac held up a small metallic device. "It's a remote control for your implant. I had it made specially for today." Trepac pressed a button, and the familiar pain ripped through Julian. He cried out in shocked surprise, making the soldiers laugh. Trepac held him for a few minutes in trapped a tight band of suffering before turning the implant off again.

"Dukat won't be back any time soon, so don't hope that he'll save you. Do you know what I'll do if you won't co-operate, Human? I'll take you to somewhere isolated - a quarry or a desert perhaps. Then I'll turn the pain device on full strength and leave it on. Then I'll abandon you there, all alone. You'd go mad under that kind of pressure."

Julian was frantic. Above all things now he feared the pain of the implant. "Don't! I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt me any more!" Trepac nodded in satisfaction, and started to pull Julian's clothes off. He passively allowed the invasion, telling himself with resignation that Trepac couldn't hurt him any more than Dukat normally did. Trepac had stripped him completely and was about to open up his own trousers when he fell forward over Bashir, unconscious. The other officers looked around to see Gul Dukat in the doorway, phaser in hand. They were more surprised than afraid at first, since they had been reliably informed that he would not return for another three days. Dukat was livid, his temper barely controlled.

"Get out and take him with you," he hissed at the other Cardassians. As none of them were armed, the soldiers felt it wise to do as Dukat commanded.

Once they were alone Dukat turned his attention to Julian. His slave had numerous cuts and bruises, there was blood on him and on the floor, and he was naked. A surge of concern mingled with possessiveness ran through Dukat. Without even realising it he was concerned for Julian's well-being. Bashir struggled to get to his knees but instead Dukat knelt beside him and held him in place.

"How long have they been here Roka? Did they hurt you?" Julian was surprised to see that Dukat seemed genuinely concerned.

"They arrived about 15 minutes ago master, and I'm not hurt. He didn't do anything too bad to me."

Julian really couldn't see the point of worrying about a few minor injuries when Dukat regularly did far worse to him. And he'd been saved from Trepac's threat to use the implant again, which was the main thing. But to Dukat the wounds were somehow much more horrific because another man had caused them. He didn't stop to analyse his own feelings, almost afraid to work out what they would tell him. Within a few moments he had taken up a dermal regenerator and dealt with Julian's hurts carefully and thoroughly. Then Dukat fetched him a cool drink and held him gently as he sipped it. Julian didn't understand Dukat's actions - it wasn't the custom for the master to look after the slave. He was however grateful to find that Dukat wasn't angry at him.

"I only stunned Trepac," Dukat said then with a certain sense of regret. "It would cause trouble between his order and mine if he were killed. As it is I can now arrange retribution privately, in my own time. Yes, what is it?" he inquired, noticing Julian's questioning look.

"Won't he expect you to take such an action, and be prepared for you?"

Dukat smiled at him affectionately. "Oh yes, but if a plan is good enough even those who are prepared cannot stand against it. And besides, if necessary I'll wait for years to get my revenge. He'll be sorry, in due time."

"He was able to turn my punishment device on," Julian told him fearfully.

A shadow crossed Dukat's face. "I'll have the implant's frequency changed immediately, and of course security to these quarters will need to be improved. Did he activate it?"

"Yes master."

"Is that why you weren't fighting him?" Julian nodded, his face touched with shame.

"It's all right," Dukat commented simply, then he stroked Julian's face softly. Dukat felt that it was not appropriate to blame him. He had trained his slave to respond to the threat of the implant. It was only natural then that the Human would submit to Trepac in order to avoid it being used.

"Go and have a good shower Roka; wash the blood off of you. Then you can get dressed afterwards. Dinner can wait for a while. Take as long as you like." Hardly able to comprehend his good fortune, Julian got up. He looked back when he reached the bathroom door, unable to believe that Dukat was being so good to him. The Cardassian caught the look and smiled tolerantly.

"It's all right Roka; go ahead." Hesitantly, Julian nodded and went inside.

Much later, Julian knelt at his master's feet as Dukat listened to some classical music. Outwardly there had been no major difference to their usual evening activities since Julian had emerged from the shower. Dukat had instructed him to prepare and serve his evening meal as he normally did. After that the Cardassian had worked at his desk for an hour before putting on the music. Despite this, things *were* different. During the evening Dukat had refrained from his regular habit of throwing sly innuendoes, spiteful insults or painful blows at Julian. He also kept looking at him intently, as if to make sure that he was still not injured. In fact he asked Julian how he was feeling on several occasions. Bashir found his attitude puzzling, but then he was completely unaware of Dukat's feelings for him. Perhaps this was understandable, since Dukat was barely aware of them himself. Julian was however extremely grateful for his master's generosity. He'd been treated far better than usual by Dukat, and it was very soothing. After so long without kindness or consideration he responded openly to any that he got. He wanted to say thank you, but didn't know how. They were both quieter than usual that night, and somehow comfortable with each other's company for once.

For his part Dukat felt cold inside at such a close escape from the loss of his slave. If he hadn't have returned early from the conference he'd been attending then anything could have happened. He knew that Trepac would probably have killed or abducted Roka after he'd used him. Dukat didn't see the irony in the fact that Trepac's actions bothered him but his own did not, even though he was the one who hurt Roka the most. All he knew was that he was utterly determined to make sure that nobody attacked his slave again. The feelings of affection and tenderness in his heart for the human he did not think of or acknowledge, for he was not ready to accept them as part of himself.

"Let's go to bed," Dukat said wearily after the symphony had finished. It had been a long day. The two men walked into the bedroom side by side. For once Dukat wasn't in the mood to plan for his own satisfaction, so he removed his clothes without any thought of what would come next. Watching him, Julian smiled. He knew now how he could thank his master for the kindness that had been shown him. Without being prompted he came up next to Dukat and began to caress his face and neck.

"Roka?" Dukat exclaimed in surprise as the sensuous stroking continued.

"Let me do this for you, my master," Julian replied softly. He kissed Dukat then, gently at first but with increasing passion. It was the Cardassian's turn to be taken aback by Julian's actions now, for this was totally different from their usual lovemaking. On every other occasion Dukat ordered and Julian obeyed. His slave had never initiated intercourse with him, nor had he done anything sexual without being given a command first. It was bewildering, but as Julian's passionate fondling continued, Dukat stopped thinking and starting enjoying.

Julian drew Dukat on top of the bed. He hoped that his master wouldn't become rough and dominant with him. That would spoil his offering. Soon though, it became clear that there was no need for any concern; Dukat loved what was being done to him. As his confidence in Dukat's responses grew Julian became bolder, and started setting the tempo in earnest. He used his hands and lips to move expertly across every inch of Dukat's body, until the Cardassian was moaning with delighted ecstasy. Dukat remained on his back, crying out passionately as Julian enthusiastically rubbed, tickled or stroked every single part of him. Dukat especially loved the time that Julian spent working on his feet. He caressed the scaly skin around Dukat's ankles and toes gently, then sucked and kissed each toe individually, several times.

For the first time, Julian felt free to actually *like* Dukat's well-muscled and fit body. The scales and ridges visible around his face and shoulders were mirrored further down in a complex geometrical pattern which was beautiful to behold. As Julian used all of his experience to apply the moves which Dukat liked the most, the Cardassian grew firmly erect. His cock jutted upwards, throbbing steadily with need. He was amused to see how excited Dukat was getting. The man's body writhed and twisted into strange combinations as Dukat was stimulated beyond his wildest imaginings. He moaned and gasped constantly. He was desperate for release.

"Oh Roka, please... I want to come, I have to have you now!"

Julian smiled to himself but said nothing for a time as he continued to inflame his master even more. He moved back up to the top of the bed and massaged Dukat's raised neckridges with his hands. To his surprise he himself was erect by this time. It was the first time that this had ever happened without a Garak fantasy to kick-start his hormones into action. He ground his own erection against Dukat's, making the Cardassian buck and twist on the bed acrobatically. He also groaned like a soul in torment, which in one sense he was. Julian had taken him prisoner and was subjecting him to the most exquisite sexual torture he had ever experienced in his life.

"Roka, oh fates please don't keep me waiting any longer. I want... I must have this..."

"What do you want, my master?" Julian whispered softly into his ear. "Tell me how you want it tonight. I'll do it however you like it."

"Inside, want you inside of me... Now, please now!"

"Master! Are you sure?" Dukat had never asked for *this* before. True, they had departed far from their normal slave/master relationship this night. Still, it was probably best to verify the request.

"YES! DO IT! Oh please do it!"

//I guess it's just as well that he hit my buttons for once tonight then,// Julian thought with amusement. //He wouldn't have been a happy Cardassian if I didn't have a hard-on to show him at this point. Well, this is going to be a little different from the usual... //

To avoid having to go outside and replicate some lubricant, Julian rubbed his hand on Dukat's shaft and drew off the Cardassian's natural moisture. He then rubbed it on himself generously. Hurting Dukat whilst he penetrated him would not be a good career move. Firmly he flipped Dukat on to his side, as the Cardassian continued to entreat Julian to enter him. After one moment's hesitation, Julian did so.

It was the most divine feeling that Dukat had ever experienced. Julian was filling him completely, making him feel whole at last. It got even better when Julian brought his hand around to the front and took a hold of Dukat's pulsing shaft. He intended for them to come together. For this one night they were lovers, not just master and slave. Julian thrust in and out expertly, changing angles regularly until he found the one which gave Dukat the most pleasure. Dukat's screams of joy as he did so were incredibly arousing. In truth Julian was for once enjoying himself as much as Dukat was. He could only wish that it might always be this way. Bashir could feel himself tensing, getting ready to climax. He increased the force and the timing of his strokes on Dukat's penis. With an animal roar of passion Julian came, shooting his sperm into Dukat's hot body. Barely ten seconds later Dukat orgasmed too; it was the best fuck he'd had in years.

"You wore me out," Dukat gasped, some time later.

"Are you complaining, master?" Julian teased him daringly. Dukat grunted out a laugh.

"No. I'm simply surprised, that's all. We don't normally do things this way."

"I wanted to give you a gift master, and this is all that I had to offer."

Dukat kissed him lazily on the forehead. "Then I should tell you that your gift is most acceptable. I think it's time to sleep now." Julian immediately moved to the edge of the bed but Dukat pulled him back.

"No, don't sleep on the floor tonight. Stay with me." Touched by the unexpected gesture, Julian nodded and settled down next to Dukat. The Cardassian pulled the bed clothes over them both and they were asleep within minutes.

The next morning Dukat awoke first. He saw Julian still sleeping happily beside him. That was a first. Every other morning Julian was awake and kneeling at the side of the bed by the time Dukat woke up, ready and waiting to serve him. This morning Julian was, it seemed, relaxed enough to sleep a little later.

//He looks so very lovely,// Dukat thought to himself. //What happened last night? I allowed him to dominate me, to set the pace and control the action. It was wonderful, I can't deny that. But we don't do it that way - *I* give the orders, *I* say what takes place and when. Why was it different this one time? He said that he wanted to give me a gift - why was that? I treat him like dirt and he gives me a gift? It makes no sense. I liked it but... this isn't the way to interact with a slave. I don't understand it, it makes me uncomfortable.//

Dukat continued to look at Julian's peaceful form, as if by doing so he would find the answers there. It was in fact nearly an hour later before Dukat worked out the reason for Julian's uncharacteristic behaviour.

//He did it because I was kind to him, that's why! I looked after him, showed him a little consideration and he liked that. Surely then it follows that if I continued to be kind to him then he would continue to offer himself to me... that would be so satisfying. Last night he got erect all on his own, and it was me he wanted to be with, not Garak! Not Garak, not anyone else, just me. But then, if I was good to him... he and I would grow closer to one another. I might be unable to control my feelings for him. Maybe we'd care for each other, form some kind of commitment. That can't be allowed to come to pass. He'd be the one in control then, he'd be telling me what would happen and I'd care about him too much to say no. And if I really loved him and he asked me to let him go then I might even agree, because I'd want him to be happy. And then he would be gone from me. No, no, no, no! That mustn't be allowed to happen - I have to get things back as they were!//

Without further pause for thought, panic flooding through him, Dukat shook Julian awake. The friendly smile on Julian's face was quickly replaced by a look of terror as Dukat started to punch and slap him. After the severe beating and fucking that Dukat gave his slave that morning, things were most definitely back to normal in their relationship. Julian understood the lesson all too well; he never offered himself to Dukat in that way again.

~~~~~##~~~~~

Gradually Julian's existence as a slave had grown more bearable as time went by and he started to forget what it had been like to be free. His life had turned into a well-ordered and predictable routine, or to be more precise a series of different routines. Each of these had their own specified rules of conduct which Julian had to observe. There were rules for life in space, life at the military base on Cardassia, and life at either location when Dukat was away. Only occasionally did something happen which differed from the norm and thus took him by surprise. One such event occurred several months after Trepac's assault. Julian was working out at the time. Every day that Dukat was on duty Julian spent an hour in the afternoon looking after his mental and physical health. He had actually got the idea of doing this from a Cardassian novel written from the point of view of a long term prisoner. Julian thought of this hour as his own special time, his temporary sanctuary. Dukat wasn't around, most of his jobs were done and he could be himself for a little while. He would spend 30 minutes on physical exercise; press-ups, aerobics, running on the spot etc. Then the next 30 minutes was spent in meditation. Julian had never meditated before but after a while it became as useful as the exercise. This hour helped him to come to terms with the suffering that Dukat put him through on a daily basis.

As he exercised one day Julian found himself wondering what had happened to Dukat of late. Of course his master had said nothing to indicate that he had any problems, but Julian knew him well enough by now to read between the lines. For one thing they were living on a different ship now, the Groumall. Dukat had said grandly that he'd been reassigned to a new post, making it sound like a promotion. However he now occupied quarters which were smaller and of lesser quality than the previous ones. This seemed an unusual situation for a promoted officer. Plus, there had been no calls from Dukat's family of late. Often in the past he'd been made to kneel at Dukat's feet unseen whilst Dukat cheerfully talked to his wife, children or mother. It had appealed to Dukat's twisted sense of humour to play the big family man whilst covertly stroking and caressing his slave. But nobody had contacted Dukat for a long while now, and Julian knew that this meant something. His thoughts also touched on DS9 and his friends at Starfleet, but he did not think of them as much as he used to. Life under Dukat's rule was his only certainty now. And somehow his memories of the past were becoming distant and unreal, almost as if they never happened. When he'd first noticed this was happening to him he'd been frightened, but after a while it had seemed for the best. Why hang on to recollections of a place that you could never return to?

"Well Roka, I'm glad to see that you're trying to keep fit," a voice behind him said sardonically. Shocked, Julian instantly turned around to see both Dukat and Damar had come in. He'd been concentrating so much on his mental speculations that he hadn't even heard them. Julian dropped to his knees before Dukat, lowering his head to hide his surprise at the unexpected intrusion.

"Doubtless he does this to generate the energy to keep up with my demands. Eh Damar?"

"Yes Gul," replied Damar with a lewd grin.

"Right. Roka, you're going to be spending the next week or two in a cell. It's not a punishment this time, just necessity. We're about to arrive at DS9 again, this time to pick up a passenger. Major Kira is coming aboard; we're taking her to a conference at Korma. Naturally the good Major can't be allowed to find out about you, can she?"

"No master," replied Julian quietly. Dukat sometimes told him when they came to DS9, because he knew Julian hated being so close to freedom and yet so far away.

"No indeed. Damar will escort you to the cell. I think you'll find the facilities adequately secure, so don't build up any hopes about contacting the Major. It won't be possible, and you do remember what happened the last time you tried to escape, don't you?"

Julian couldn't help but shudder at the memory. "Yes master, I remember," he replied fervently. That wasn't the sort of thing that you forgot in a hurry.

This was a cell he hadn't occupied before. Naturally there were no windows, and the furniture was limited to a bed and a stool. As for size it could best be described as compact, Julian thought.

//I suppose that Major Kira really *is* here? Why would she be travelling to a conference on a Cardassian ship rather than a runabout? I hope he doesn't mean to harm her. If only I could find a way to get a message to Kira. The Major would help me then, she'd get me away from Dukat surely? But if I tried anything and Dukat caught me... it would be worse than the last time. And what if she wouldn't help me at all? After all I'm not the same man that she knew on DS9. I'm a trained concubine, Dukat's whore. It still hurts a little to say it but it's the truth. Bajoran women who served the Cardassians during the occupation were reviled as collaborators. Kira would probably view me in that light now, and let's face it - who'd want to help a whore?// Julian wiped a tear from his eye impatiently. //Gods Julian, why bother crying? You should be used to it all by now. Major Kira might as well be in the next quadrant for all the chance you have of getting to her anyway.//

~~~~~##~~~~~

"You're mine, all mine" gasped Dukat in his ear as he penetrated him.

"Yes master," Julian responded obediently. Part of him was concentrating on providing groans, gasps, moans and movements in the right places so that Dukat enjoyed fucking him. The other part of himself was reflecting with irony that this was definitely one of his more unusual days in captivity. He'd been eating a meal in his cell when all of a sudden he was in the corridor of a Klingon ship. At first he'd thought that this was some kind of fantasy of Dukat's - perhaps he'd been transported to a holosuite? But no, it seemed that they really had relocated to a Klingon ship, not only him but the whole crew of the Groumall. After about a minute Damar had hastily come to get him, and he was then confined in a locker until more permanent quarters could be arranged. When he'd next seen Dukat, the Cardassian had imparted the astounding news that he had broken away from Central Command! Also, from now Dukat said that they would be occupying the Klingon ship for good instead of their own vessel. Why this was, Dukat didn't say and Julian realised that he didn't particularly care. He had however risked a punishment and humbly asked about Major Kira. Dukat had simply said that she was well. Some days later Dukat had told him that she was no longer on the ship. He'd felt thankful in a way - how could he have shown himself to Major Kira as he was?

~~~~~##~~~~~

Extract from Gul Dukat's personal log...

It occurs to me that Roka has been a part of my life for just over two years now. How the time has passed; how my fortunes have changed! When he first came to me I was an important man, a powerful figure in the Cardassian military. Now I'm just a lone fighter in a stolen ship, and a Klingon ship at that! But things will change again in my favour, I'm quite confident of that. Roka has become almost completely accepting of his role here, as I predicted from the start. I don't know if he dreams of escape any more, but somehow I doubt it. Occasionally in the past my work has involved the questioning of military personnel who have been imprisoned for various offences. Those who have been incarcerated for some time have sometimes displayed the same general attitude as Roka. They live their life as if the now is eternal, because their free past is too painful to think of, and their confined future will be identical to their confined present. Which is a somewhat involved way for me to say that Roka has become totally institutionalised. This is good of course, but it was more fun at the start. Taming him when he rebelled, forcing him to obey.... ah well! Those days are gone.

It has been a little difficult to arrange my life with Roka now that my daughter Ziyal is staying with me. I realised right away that she could not be told about him. Her great compassion and generosity of spirit would not allow her to accept that I keep a slave. The crew are loyal to me however, and I have seen to it that they will say nothing to her. As for Roka, he does not even know of Ziyal's existence. Two years with him... and still he arouses me as much as on that first day. I've found it best to think of him as a thing rather than a person; he is a kind of sex toy, nothing else. That way any emotional feelings that I might have felt for him can be properly repressed. If it were otherwise I would have to terminate him, just to ensure that he didn't gain a hold on my heart. Those that we love make us vulnerable. I've been vulnerable that way too many times in the past; it will not happen to me again.

~~~~##~~~~~

Dukat was in bed with Julian. Bashir was always made to sleep on the floor since the incident with Trepac, but sometimes as now he would be told to lie next to Dukat for a time after sex. This usually took place when the Cardassian felt in the mood for some lazy post-coital pillow talk. His vessel was docked now at DS9 and he'd taken the opportunity to steal an afternoon's dalliance with Roka whilst he could. It would unfortunately be necessary to confine him in a cell again shortly. What choice was there? He had a long journey to the Klingon homeworld ahead and 'Klingon' guests Odo, Sisko, O'Brien and Worf would all be on board. Still, they'd be dropped off on their little suicide mission soon enough and Roka would then be totally available to him again.

"You are so very beautiful," Dukat murmured, stroking his thigh powerfully.

"Thank you master," Julian replied quietly. He was never quite sure what Dukat really thought of his body, because he regularly expressed a different opinion about it. Sometimes, like today, Dukat would praise him for his looks and give him compliments. On other occasions he would do the opposite, calling Julian ugly and insulting his physical appearance in the most painful and derisive ways. There were times when Dukat was actually able to make Julian believe that he was physically grotesque. Dukat was his only source of information about such matters; he relied on him totally now. Sometimes when Dukat taunted him like this Julian couldn't bear to look at himself in the mirror for days afterwards. Once he'd even apologised to Dukat for his terrible appearance. But strangely, this had seemed to shock the Cardassian and he had rarely used derogatory terms to describe Julian's body since.

"Have you ever read the novel 'Those Who Attain All' by Derrul?" Dukat asked Julian idly.

"Yes master," he replied hesitantly. Julian was occasionally called upon to hold a normal conversation with Dukat, and this he always found difficult to do. Once a talkative man, years of enforced silence had robbed him of the ability to converse with others easily.

"Well, what did you think of it?" Dukat snuggled up against him, enjoying the feel of his warm body, inhaling his pleasant scent. Julian groaned inwardly. He hated being asked for literary opinions by Dukat, in case he said the wrong thing. And the book had been mediocre to say the least.

"It seemed well written but a little lacking in excitement in parts," he said warily after a moment.  
Dukat chuckled. Sex with his slave usually put him in a pretty good mood for a while afterwards, and besides he loved it when Bashir tried to be diplomatic.

"You mean that you hated it."

"It... needed some improvement in the characterisation, master."

"Some! The average Ferengi novel has more interesting characters. And the descriptive prose is uninspired in the extreme." Julian smiled, and had to agree. They lay together in silence for some time afterwards.

"If you wrote a book, what would it be about?" Dukat asked suddenly.

//Where did that question come from?// Julian thought in surprise. The concept of him being free to write anything seemed a difficult one to grasp after so long, but since it was required of him he did his best to grapple with it.

"I'm not sure master. Perhaps it would be about an alternate universe. I'd create a planet or a space fleet of some kind, then there could be a murder which needed solving. Maybe there'd be some time travel too."

Dukat grinned. "It sounds like this could be quite a long novel. What about including a love interest?"

"I don't think so master," replied Julian thoughtfully. "It's not necessary for any story, to fall in love."

~~~~~##~~~~~

Some months later, an event took place that Julian was never to forget. He was for once outside of Dukat's quarters, permitted to walk in attendance through the corridors behind his master. As they rounded a corner a man came towards them. Julian was surprised to see that he was not Cardassian, although he was careful not to show it. Dukat had *never* let him be seen by a non-Cardassian before. In fact Julian didn't even know what species this man came from. Strangely, his own reaction was mirrored in the face of the alien when he caught sight of Julian. Dukat noted the change in the man's expression and smiled thinly.

"Oh yes Weyoun, I don't think I told you that I had a human slave did I? This is Roka." Julian bowed respectfully to the man called Weyoun, in silence as he'd been taught.

"But what is he doing here?" asked Weyoun with a worried frown on this face.

"I'll explain everything to you later," replied Dukat, giving him a look which Julian was unable to decipher. Weyoun had acquiesced and gone on his way, all the time shooting puzzled looks at Julian. When they were together that evening Dukat did not refer to Weyoun, and Julian knew better than to ask any questions about him. Still, Julian would have dismissed the incident from his mind altogether, had it not been for the fact that Weyoun paid him a visit the following day.

Julian was alone in Dukat's quarters, on his knees cleaning a wine stain off the carpet when he heard the door open. He raised his eyes and saw Weyoun. Julian jumped up and bowed quickly, a little worried about this unexpected caller. But the man seemed friendly enough, Julian thought as he looked carefully at him. Weyoun was smiling, and blessedly he was also keeping his distance.

"Please, there's no need to bow. I just wanted to speak with you for a moment; Gul Dukat has agreed to my doing this, so don't be concerned." The lie was uttered so smoothly that Julian was quite deceived by it. He supposed that if this man was allowed to walk around the ship without a Cardassian escort, then perhaps he could also come in to Dukat's quarters.

"Yes sir," he said politely to Weyoun.

"Please, it's just Weyoun," the Vorta insisted.

Julian looked frightened. "With your permission I would prefer to use sir... my master would be angry if I did not address you with sufficient respect."

Weyoun sighed. "Very well. Now, come and take a seat on the sofa next to me, if you would. I want to have a brief conversation with you." He patted the seat invitingly, and with some trepidation Julian sat down on it.

Weyoun looked at him intently. "Do you know why I am on this ship?"

"No sir."

"Do you know who I represent?"

"No sir."

"Do you know what the name of my species is?"

"No sir." Julian felt embarrassed by his own ignorance and blushed.

"Well then, do you know how to say anything more interesting than 'no sir'?"

Julian looked carefully at him. Weyoun was teasing him, he was sure of it! "Yes sir," he replied with a small smile.

Weyoun laughed out loud, and Julian thought the sound to be like a pleasant musical note. "It's good to see that you haven't lost your sense of humour. I presume then that Gul Dukat has kept you ignorant of current events since he captured you?" Julian nodded.

"In that case, allow me to explain. I come from a race called the Vorta. We are servants of the Founders, and the Founders have created an organisation called the Dominion. Actually, you have known a Founder before; Odo is one of them."

"Odo?" Julian hesitantly repeated the name of a man he'd almost forgotten.

"Yes. We worship the Founders as gods, as do the Jem'Hadar who also form part of the Dominion. The Dominion has many similarities to your own Federation, most especially it's multi-cultural base. Many different species belong to the Dominion and their societies thrive within it."

After so long without an awareness of the universe outside, Julian had to struggle to assimilate this new information. Encouraged by Weyoun's friendliness and willingness to treat him as an equal, he found the courage to ask a question.

"Where do you come from?"

"The gamma quadrant is our home, but we have plans to expand in to this quadrant also," answered Weyoun, with a serenity that bewitched Bashir. "You see, we are currently having discussions with Gul Dukat regarding the possibility of Cardassia joining the Dominion. That is why I am aboard this ship. I am one of the negotiators."

"What are relations like between the Dominion and the Federation?"

Weyoun smiled wryly. "A little strained, I will admit. Oh, we are at peace but there has been the odd disagreement. To be frank with you, they do not like us coming here. I think that they regard the alpha quadrant as their property, and so resent any newcomers. That's a little hypocritical when you consider the incursions made by them into our quadrant since the wormhole was discovered, don't you think?"

"I suppose so." They way that Weyoun put it, that *did* seem a little unfair. Julian was considerably more relaxed now. After so long, it was so good to be told things and treated like a real person! Pleased with the effect that he was having on the human, Weyoun continued.

"Dukat is a good man in many ways, and when Cardassia becomes part of the Dominion he will make an effective head of their government. However, in enslaving you he has committed a terrible act, one which the Dominion could not possibly sanction."

Noting Julian's confused look, Weyoun elaborated. "You see, I must not do anything which would offend Gul Dukat. That is because he is the key to our operation here, you see. Should I offend him, it could lead to Cardassia and the Dominion not becoming allies. So, if I asked Dukat to free you, he would just get angry and refuse. However, if I could tell him that you were needed for a more important purpose... that might be different. You could be of great service to the Dominion, and the rewards would be considerable."

"I would belong to you then, instead of to Gul Dukat?"

Weyoun looked shocked at this, and waved his hand dismissively. "No, not at all. You would have your freedom, provided that you agreed to work for us. I assure you, you wouldn't find the work to be unpleasant at all. In fact, you would have a much better life in *every* respect than you do here."

There was a pause whilst Julian tried to make sense of all that he had been told. "Couldn't I go home?" he asked timidly. Weyoun gave him a compassionate look.

"I'm sorry, but that is beyond my power to arrange. I can only offer you a life within the Dominion. Of course, it's a big decision for you to make. I'll come back and see you tomorrow; you can tell me your thoughts on this matter then. It would please me greatly if you choose to join with us; I know that you and I have much in common."

Julian politely agreed, although he had no idea what Weyoun meant. Once alone again he returned immediately to the matter of the stained carpet. It would not do for Dukat to come in and find him idle when a task still had to be finished. Julian firmly banished all thoughts of Weyoun and his tempting offer to the back of his mind until that night. That night after Dukat fell asleep Julian still lay awake on the floor, curled up in a tight ball. He decided firstly that it would be best not to mention Weyoun's visit to Dukat. Then he remained still and silent for several hours, his mind filled with tantalising images of a better life within the unknown Dominion.

~~~~~##~~~~~

The man came towards him from out of a forest, serenely smiling. He was clothed in long brown robes and carried a small book in his hand. He had a very kind face. The man sat down besides Julian and took his hand.

"My son I pity you, for you have endured great sadness at the hands of our enemy. You seek happiness, but it cannot be found where you think it is offered. Don't go with the Vorta; he is not for you. With him comes pleasure at first, but then doubt, then sadness, then pain, then death. The Vorta cannot provide the answers to your questions. The one who does waits for you still; he is both a past not lived and a future yet untold. Remain with the enemy, and in time you will be rewarded."

The man smiled at him again, stood up and then... Julian woke up with a start. He sat up, breathing heavily. On the bed above he could see Dukat, still sleeping peacefully. He had experienced a dream, but not just a dream. This had somehow been real. Julian knew that something very significant had happened to him. Someone had sent him a clear warning. Now he had to decide whether to accept or reject it.

When Weyoun arrived the next day, Julian greeted him with a cheerful smile which the Vorta returned. They took up their places on the sofa once again.

"It's good to see you again Julian. Have you given some thought to my suggestion?"

"Yes sir, I have. I'm truly honoured that you should ask me - but I can't go with you."

"I'm disappointed," said Weyoun, and he looked it. "May I ask why not?"

"Well, it's nothing that I can really explain to your satisfaction-"

Weyoun reached out and pulled back the sleeve of Julian's tunic. There were numerous ugly bruises on his arm, all caused during recent sex sessions with Dukat.

"Can you explain this to *your* satisfaction?" the Vorta asked quietly.

"No sir I can't," Julian admitted. "I want to go with you, but I'm unable to." He had decided not tell Weyoun about the dream. For one thing he didn't wish to offend him, and he also thought that the Vorta might dismiss his dream as worthless.

Weyoun leaned forward and caressed Julian's face with his hand. "There's no need to be afraid of me, Julian. I would never hurt you." Julian's heart spasmed as he reacted both to the gentle, sensual gesture and the unaccustomed use of his former name. He gazed at Weyoun's lovely face and hesitated, just a little. It was hard to refuse, but somehow he knew that he had to.

"No sir, I must reject your kind offer. Forgive me," he added lamely.

Weyoun accepted his decision and smiled at him. "There is nothing to forgive. Just remember that if you change your mind, I am still willing to try and free you. We'll meet again, so keep that thought in mind."

"I will. Thank you," Julian replied sincerely. He just hoped that he'd made the right decision.

~~~~~##~~~~~

Extract from Gul Dukat's personal log...

Well, it's done! Cardassia has joined the Dominion, and the Federation will know of it within days. But by then it won't matter. At last, at long last, I will have the chance to run Cardassia as it should be run! Dissidents and reactionaries will be dealt with very efficiently, and as for the Maquis - their days are numbered. Weyoun is still concerned about my ownership of Roka; how amusing! He's been going on about him for weeks now. Weyoun seems to worry a lot. Not that there's anything he can do about Roka, and there's no need to worry about him either. After all, I've kept my slave's existence a total secret for years now. Not even my wife and family ever knew about him. Weyoun and I are completely dissimilar, and to be honest he annoys me. But, I do my best to conceal it... for now.

~~~~~##~~~~~

In the months following Julian's rejection of Weyoun's proposal, he found that the Vorta still came to see him whenever he could. Julian also had the same dream again a few days before every visit. It's coming gave Julian something to look forward to, because he liked to see Weyoun very much. It also reinforced the need to refuse to join the Dominion, which without the dream he would almost certainly have done. Not that the Vorta spoke of it again in words, but it was there between them each time, an unspoken invitation. Weyoun was as kind and pleasant to him as before, and if anything the relationship between them deepened over time. It was in fact through Weyoun that he gained his only knowledge of outside events. Julian trusted Weyoun, and was quite unaware that he was being fed a carefully constructed story. Weyoun had finally given him the distressing news that the Federation was at war with the Dominion.

"You see Julian, over the past few years Captain Sisko has gained great influence over the Bajoran people through his role as their Emissary. He has come to believe that he knows what is best, not only for Bajor but for the whole of the alpha quadrant. This attitude of his made war unavoidable, although every effort on our part was still made to prevent it. Starfleet can do little to restrain Sisko because the Bajorans would not countenance the removal of the Emissary from his post and Sisko knows it. Of course Bajor is now vital to the Federation by virtue of it's strategic position. Why, I myself went to DS9 just before the war started and pleaded with him to-"

"You've been to DS9?" Julian interrupted quickly. "You've seen the people there, met with them? How is everybody?"

Weyoun smiled. "I suppose you could say that I-" he paused as a small beeping came from a silver broach on his tunic. "I'm sorry Julian, I have to go now. We'll continue our conversation another time." He could see that Julian was disappointed at his abrupt departure. However, there were times when it did not pay to linger over such pleasurable pursuits, enticing though the young Human was.

~~~~~##~~~~~

"We're back at Terok Nor again," Dukat told him casually one night. Dukat was reading a book as Julian knelt silently at his master's feet, polishing the Cardassian's body armour. "When I say we, I mean Cardassia has reclaimed what is ours."

Julian's eyes widened at this unexpected piece of information, and he felt concerned by it. He knew that they had been involved in a battle a day or so ago; the ship had taken a clearly audible pounding. So, if Dukat spoke the truth then the Federation were gone from DS9, and the people there might have been killed or imprisoned. Julian was too well trained to ask any questions. He simply looked up at Dukat, hoping that his master would tell him something else. Dukat saw the questioning look and smiled. He had no intention of telling Julian any more. He wouldn't have spoken about the war at all, except that the desire to boast of his military conquest was irresistible. And also, a slight change to their domestic arrangements was required now that he would be living on station.

"You'll spend most of your time on the ship as usual, but occasionally you will stay in my quarters on Terok Nor. Things won't change for you very much."

// No,// reflected Julian bitterly as he bowed his head, //they never do.//

~~~~~##~~~~~

Julian stood looking at himself in the bedroom mirror. He tried to concentrate on making the outfit perfect, rather than dwelling on his disgust at what he was doing. Julian had just got dressed up as a woman, in obedience to Dukat's command that morning. He wore a short black leather dress which barely covered his thighs. It had slits at the back and sides. Over the dress was a small white apron. He also had on a padded bra to provide a little cleavage. Black stockings, suspenders, a thong and high heeled shoes completed the ensemble. All he needed now was makeup and jewellery. Julian turned away from his tawdry reflection and went to the dresser.

As Julian applied foundation, eyeliner and mascara expertly he tried to think about something else. Anything else would do, just to distract him from what was about to happen. But it was no use - he couldn't forget, not even for a moment. Dukat had added role-playing to their sexual menu a few weeks ago and Julian hated it. It seemed somehow to bring him to a deeper level of humiliation. The costumes were partly to blame; they were usually skimpy and tarty. But mainly he detested the roles that he was made to assume. During ordinary sex he had to pretend to like what Dukat did, sure. He was used to that. But when they role-played, Julian had take the initiative and convince Dukat to fuck him. And sometimes the bastard made him grovel for hours before he'd do it. But until he did it then the session wouldn't be over, so Julian worked hard to make Dukat co-operate. But the sad thing was, Julian had to admit to himself that playing a role did at least provide a form of intellectual challenge. Of necessity, his usual behaviour patterns could not be used in such a situation. He was allowed to not be Cardassian, to ad lib, to be proactive and to speak without permission. He could even take the occasional liberty within his defined role. Of course it did not do to forget that Dukat was the master; he was still inclined to get angry if things did not go his way.

Julian moved onto the lipstick. He wondered how many different variations on this theme Dukat's agile mind would come up with before he got bored. Probably hundreds, Julian thought pessimistically. They'd already done rapist/victim, nurse/patient, client/prostitute, terrorist/hostage and several other roles. Tonight's little game was hotel guest/hotel maid, with Julian as the maid. After putting on a necklace and earrings he checked the time on the chronometer. It was 18.55 hours, and Dukat was due to arrive at 19.00; time he got into position.

As Dukat entered, eager for his fantasy to commence, Julian was for once not waiting on his knees. Instead he leaned casually against the sofa, smiling cordially. Dukat wore his usual uniform, but in keeping with tonight's scenario he held a canvas travel bag in his hand. Julian willed himself to forget the pain of what Dukat was making him do, and concentrated on giving the acting performance of his life.

"Good evening sir," he simpered. "I am Roka, your personal maid here at the Hotel Excellence. I hope the room is to your satisfaction?" Dukat leered at him, enjoying the image of his slave as a sexy female. Truly, these fantasy games had been an inspired idea.

"It seems pleasant enough Roka." He advanced upon Julian, who came forward himself to take the bag.

"Allow me to look after that for you sir," Julian said huskily. "It is my job to meet your every need during your stay here." Dukat ran his eyes over Julian's body ravenously.

"My *every* need?" the Cardassian queried. He laid a hand on Julian's thigh and let it remain there. Julian looked a picture of shocked innocence. He was playing the role exactly as Dukat liked it.

"Sir, please! This is a most respectable hotel..." He moved Dukat's hand away. Dukat immediately put it back.

"Perhaps. But there are always exceptions to any rule. Naturally I understand that the kind of services which I am looking for are outside of your job description. A further payment would be applicable, and a little extra cash always comes in useful, yes?"

"Well yes it does, but I just couldn't allow myself to do those sorts of things with a total stranger," replied Julian reluctantly. He pushed Dukat's roving hand away again, but a little less firmly this time. After spending so long in Dukat's service he knew exactly how far he could safely go before Dukat would expect him to give in.

Dukat smiled. "Aahhh, but once you got to know me than I wouldn't be a stranger, would I? Isn't there something that you'd like to buy? A new dress, a trip off-world, a new home even?"

Julian pretended to reconsider. "My apartment *is* very small... but it would cost a lot of money to get a bigger place."

Dukat immediately pressed home his advantage. "I have a lot of money. And I'd pay you well."

"I'd be afraid that you'd hurt me," Julian whispered. Dukat put on a tender smile.

"Me? Why, I'd be very careful not to. Who'd want to harm such a pretty one as you?"

"I suppose then, in that case - all right. I'll do it." Dukat smiled with satisfaction, and gave Julian a deep kiss. Then he slipped his hand underneath the dress to fondle his firm ass.

"The money, sir?" Julian reminded him.

"Of course, the money. I'll get it immediately."

True to his word, Dukat opened up his travel bag and took out a few strips of latinum. He then waved them at Julian temptingly. "What would you do for these, my beauty?"

Julian pretended to consider. "For that much I'd take off my clothes and allow you to see me naked."

Dukat put the money on a table. "And for this much?" Several other strips of latimum were added to the pile.

"For that I would pleasure you in my mouth, and allow you to touch me all over," Julian said with a sexy wink. He firmly repressed a rising sense of nausea.

"Indeed? And if I gave you this much more Roka?" Dukat brought more strips of latimum out of the bag.

"Oh, for that you could fuck me, if you so desired sir."

"I would so desire," Dukat commented formally. He fished inside the bag for the final time and pulled out four whole bars of latimum. Julian's eyes widened as he acted taken aback by the sight of so much money.

"So, what will I get for all of this?" Dukat asked jauntily. It was the moment of surrender. Julian went to Dukat and lifted the Cardassian's hand up, placing it back on his own thigh.

"For that much sir, you can do whatever you like to me for as long as you want."

Dukat nodded. Their power play had ended exactly as it should. "In that case Roka, why don't we go into the bedroom?" He led the way, knowing that his companion would follow.

Dukat lounged lazily on the couch, watching with great enjoyment as Julian stripped. This was no simple removal of clothes. The maid Roka took off each item with pizazz, dancing to some sexy music that he'd put on. Dukat licked his lips in anticipation, feeling himself start to get hard. It was not easy to restrain himself from fucking his slave right away. He wanted him naked, and right now, but this was fun and he could wait a little while yet. Julian was now down to his underwear. Dukat adored the sight of him in close fitting stockings, black silk bra and panties. Julian shimmied forward to Dukat and rubbed his body against the Cardassian's provocatively.

"Do you like what you see sir?" he asked teasingly. Entranced, Dukat touched and fondled every part of Julian's body that he could reach. He paid particular attention to his ass, so pert and tight as usual. The Cardassian always considered it to be one of Julian's best features. Dukat pinched each buttock several times, leaving light bruises, then he stoked Julian's thighs and legs. Oh, he was so very sexy.

"I can see that you do," Julian said laughingly. Inside a part of him felt like crying but nothing of that showed on the surface. If it had he would have felt the pain of the implant when their game was ended.

"Oh yes," Dukat agreed. "I do most definitely like what I see. But of course, there is yet more to reveal..."

Instantly responding to the hint, Julian stood back a little to remove another item of clothing. As he took off the bra he awaited Dukat's reaction. He'd dressed as a woman twice before, and knew that at this point there were two possible actions that Dukat might take. Sometimes he pretended not to notice Julian's male 'equipment' and carried right on with the fantasy. On other occasions Dukat picked up on his supposed deception in disguising his gender. It happened this way tonight.

"You're a man," he said in mock surprise. "I was completely fooled."

"I hope you're not angry sir," Julian said humbly. "It's just that I needed work, and maid's jobs were the only ones available. The management wanted females, to look pretty for the guests, so I disguised myself."

Dukat laughed. "I suppose you'd rather I didn't report your lies to the management?"

"Oh, please don't sir! I'd be thrown out if you told them about me!"

"I might be persuaded to say nothing - if you're a good fuck tonight. I like men too, fortunately. But you'd better work very hard to please me if you want to keep your job. Now, why don't you remove the rest of your clothes and show me what *else* you have hidden away under there?" Smiling uncertainly, Julian quickly got naked and fell into Dukat's hungry embrace.

Three hours later, the fantasy games had ended and the two men lay side by side on the bed. Dukat was tired, satiated and content. Julian was tired, degraded and lost.

"You did well tonight Roka," Dukat commented. "In fact your acting gets better each time. I did wonder earlier if you were actually enjoying yourself." Julian flinched at this point but said nothing. "I suppose that it would be embarrassing for you to admit that you had fun, wouldn't it Roka? You'd far rather play the martyr, keep up your pretence of being an unwilling slave, feel sorry for yourself all the time! I would prefer it if you had the courage to admit how much I really do satisfy your needs, both sexually and otherwise. You belong with me, and I think you've known that for some time. Why not admit it?"

Julian stared at him with incredulity. Can he really believe that I'm happy in this life? That I like being forced and abused every day? I've become resigned to my fate, it's true, but as for actually wanting to live this way... no! What an insensitive, conceited, arrogant buffoon of a man he is. Hardly knowing what to say, Julian eventually stammered out;

"Master, I do sometimes think about going home one day."

Dukat chuckled. It was a sinister sound. "But didn't you know Roka? This is your home, right here with me. You don't have any other place to call your own, you never did have. I think that I'll make you understand that - in time."

~~~~~##~~~~~

"Julian, where are you?" Julian had been cleaning the bathroom, but when he heard Weyoun's voice he ran out to greet his friend. Weyoun was finding it difficult to secretly visit Julian now that they all lived on Terok Nor. In fact they had not seen each other for six weeks, and Julian had greatly missed the Vorta's company.

"I'm here! It's good to see you, Weyoun." By now he had gained the courage to use his friend's name.

"I feel the same way myself about you." The two men gave one another a friendly hug.

"Julian, you know that Gul Dukat is away at the moment?" Julian nodded. He had not seen his master for two days now.

"He's not expected back until tomorrow. Julian, what I am about to say might seem presumptuous, but please think it through before replying. I would like for us to spend the next few hours together... getting to know one another more intimately. You see Julian, I have very strong feelings for you," Weyoun told him earnestly.

Julian hesitated. His feelings of fondness for Weyoun were strong, and there was a physical attraction between them as well. He wanted to make love with Weyoun, to know tenderness and mutual respect in bed again after so long. But, since Weyoun had started seeing him, Julian had realised that Dukat might not actually approve of their contact. He knew for sure that Dukat wouldn't want him to be with Weyoun in this way. His master was fiercely possessive of his body always.

"Weyoun I have feelings for you too, but this seems unwise. If Gul Dukat ever found out-"

"But he never would," Weyoun assured him. "Believe me, I've taken numerous precautions to ensure that my presence here will remain undetected. Julian, even if you don't desire me then I still want to be your friend. Nothing would change between us. But you see, I've never done this before and I wanted you to be my first. I want to give something of myself to you, because I care about you so much."

"You really want this? You really want me? I'm a sex slave Weyoun, that's all I know."

"You are much more than that in my eyes. And yes, with all of my being I want you Julian. I'm just afraid that I'll disappoint you because of my lack of experience."

"You're frightened!" Julian exclaimed.

"Yes," Weyoun looked embarrassed. "It's all new to me, and I'm not sure if I'll be any good at it. Sex, I mean."

"Oh Weyoun, there's nothing to be afraid of," Julian told him confidently. "Thanks to Gul Dukat I have enough experience for both of us. It'll be good, just wait and see." Calmed by Julian's reassurances, Weyoun was smiling once more as Julian took his hand and gently led him through to the bedroom.

~~~~~##~~~~~

Extract from Weyoun's personal log...

I am pleased to say that the war is being conducted to the satisfaction of the Founders, except of course for the matter of the minefields. Dukat's new plan to deactivate them does at least have a reasonable chance of success. He tells me that Damar thought it up, but the idea of that man doing something so useful seems highly improbable. Anyway, in a few days the fleet from the Gamma quadrant should hopefully be here. If only my personal life was progressing as well as my professional one. The Human, Julian - I can never call him by that ugly Cardassian name - still won't come with me. I really cannot imagine why. Dukat admits that he brutalises him, and life trapped in those sterile quarters under the control of a sadistic master is really no life at all. But still, he continues to stay with Dukat. Surely he cannot enjoy being abused? I know that he cares for me. I see it in his face, which shines brightly when I come into the room. I see it in his eyes, which glow when he looks at me. I am the recipient of his affection and trust, that much at least is certain, and I find myself returning these sentiments to the full.

At first my interest in him was purely professional; I sought to recruit a potentially useful operative for the Dominion. Then it became more personal; I grew to like him and look forward to our time together. But over time it has become increasingly difficult for me to settle just for talking to him. I want more, much more. Since cloned Vorta cannot reproduce we should be content in life just to serve the Founders. There is no need for people like me to think of such matters as love and desire. Still, in this one small matter, I am not conforming to the Vorta way.

After much deliberation I decided to show him my true feelings, and thus force him to make a choice between Dukat and myself. We were together and it was very satisfying for both of us. Julian seemed to brush away my nerves and fears as if they were dust. Sex was everything I had hoped it would be. But it was a devastating blow to me when Julian once more elected to remain with Dukat afterwards. This was a decision which was confusing in the extreme to me, until I thought the matter through properly. Three years of Cardassian brutality have clearly had a tremendous effect on Julian. The only factor that keeps him at Dukat's side is probably fear of what would happen to him if things went wrong. Damar did tell me that he tried to escape once and was severely punished as a result. Perhaps then it will be necessary for me to make the choice for him? I would surely be serving Julian's interests if I forced him to come to me; he would thank me for that in time. Of course it would need careful planning, not just to get him out but also to keep Dukat sweet afterwards. But really, if it were done the right way then Dukat would be powerless to object. It really wouldn't do for the Cardassian people to find out that their wonderful new leader had a secret liking for male human lovers. Such a scandal that would be! So, it seems best to put this matter on hold until we have resolved the minefield problem. After that I will make a plan to bring Julian to my side - permanently.

~~~~~##~~~~~

It seemed like a long time since anyone had last visited this room. Here there was no chronometer, so he had no idea of the date or time. However, in similar situations Julian had learned to use his bowel movements as a rudimentary form of timekeeping. From the number of times that he'd had to relieve himself in the adjoining bathroom, Julian estimated that he'd been left alone for about 50 hours. By now he was starting to feel a little afraid. The station had been attacked, he knew that because he'd felt the shockwaves and heard the explosions. After that, nobody had come. Dukat's bedroom on Terok Nor didn't have a replicator in it, so normally when he stayed here Damar would bring food every few hours. He was never deprived of food except during punishment so this situation seemed very unusual. Julian had no idea who had attacked the station, and even whether any of the Cardassians were still alive. So few people knew of his existence that it could be weeks before anyone found him, and by then it would be too late. He felt a little panic at the thought of starving to death, but in some ways Julian knew he would be glad to die. No self respect came with the wearing of a collar; no pride with acting like a whore. If this was the end then he resolved to meet it bravely.

~~~~~##~~~~~

Kira entered Ziyal and Dukat's former rooms with Dax just behind her. The quarters which had been occupied by Cardassians or Vorta were being cleared out for use by returning Starfleet personnel. Kira had insisted on clearing Ziyal's quarters herself, although Dax's offer of assistance had been gratefully received and accepted.

"So, do we have a plan of any kind?" asked Dax.

Kira sighed. "We have to work out which things belonged to each of them. Dukat's possessions are to go into storage pending a decision on his future. Ziyal's belongings need to be put aside for transfer to my quarters."

"Right," replied Dax. "Look, I know this is difficult for you. Why don't I clear out Ziyal's bedroom and you can do Dukat's?"

Kira gave Dax an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "It's fine Jadzia, I can handle it. You go and rummage through Dukat's possessions - I know you're aching to!"

Jadzia gave her a demure grin. "Well... I must admit to a certain curiosity. Sure you'll be O.K?"

"Positive," said Kira with certainty. She started to assemble her friend's things.

To her frustration, Dax found herself unable to open the door to Dukat's bedroom. It was securely locked and she had no success in overriding the security codes. Dax called upon Major Kira for assistance, but without success. In the end they had to get O'Brien in to look at it.

"Dukat really liked his privacy," commented Miles after a preliminary survey of the lock. "It'll take some time to break through these command protocols. Maybe he kept classified information in here or something."

"Well, Ziyal did tell me once that she was never allowed into his bedroom," Kira remembered.

"Yeah, well I guess there could be any number of reasons for that," grinned Miles. It took nearly two hours and all of his technical abilities to disable the lock. As the door finally swooshed open, and three curious people looked inside...

"JULIAN! What are you playing at!"

"Julian, if this is some kind of joke..."

"DOCTOR, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

The soundproofing that had been installed on their arrival had prevented Julian from hearing any noise from the room beyond. As a result the strident voices took him completely by surprise. He rose quickly from the bed, stunned by both the reprieve from expected death and the unexpected sight of his old friends. He went towards them, then stopped short at the sight of their annoyed faces. Surely they were happy to see him - at least a little?

"Oh my word, oh dear... " Julian stammered. "It's so good to see you all after so many years! I'd given up all hope, really I had! Does this mean that the war is over? Has the Dominion gone? And where is my mas-, I mean, where is Gul Dukat?"

Miles sighed. "Look Julian, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I've spent two hours I didn't really have to spare on breaking this lock. Why are you here, why are you talking in Kardasi and what the hell do you mean about not seeing us for years?"

"Yes, I'd like an explanation for all that too," commented Kira crisply.

"I understand that this must be a shock to you," replied Julian nervously. "You didn't know what happened to me. I wasn't killed on the way back from my meeting with Enabran Tain at the Arawath colony, as you thought. In fact I was kidnapped by Gul Dukat and for the last few years I've been forced to live as his... well, as his slave and concubine. I had no choice, I swear it! Nobody knew about me, except for his crew... and later on, the Dominion."

Dax stared at him, dismayed. "Julian, have you had an accident of some kind?"

"Not recently, why?"

"Because you came back from the Arawath colony right away, you weren't killed then or later and you've been with us ever since. I saw you walking along the promenade less than three hours ago."

Kira tapped her comm badge. "Computer, what is the location of Dr. Bashir?"

"Dr. Bashir is in the infirmary."

Julian went very pale. "That can't be," he insisted. "It did happen, I swear it. I've been Dukat's prisoner ever since his ship attacked mine. He told me that his people had crashed the runabout on an uninhabited planet to make you all believe I was dead. That man in the infirmary must be an impostor of some kind, he must be!"

Kira looked at him searchingly. She could see that, although he was like the Julian Bashir she knew, there were also minute differences. This man was thinner, and had numerous visible scars and bruises. There would have to be an investigation, she decided. Someone had to get to the bottom of this.   
Miles looked confused. "I don't know what's going on here, but I reckon you're probably the impostor. Maybe you're a changeling."

"Or maybe the Julian Bashir in the infirmary is," Dax said warningly.

"I'm calling Sisko," announced Kira. "Watch him," she commanded the other two as she left the room.

Dax drew a phaser, and aimed it in Julian's general direction. "I'm sorry," she said, noticing his disbelieving face, "but we can't take any chances. If you are the real Julian Bashir then you'll be proved as such soon enough. And to answer your earlier questions, the war isn't over yet but the Federation have reclaimed DS9 and Dukat is our prisoner."

"Thank you," whispered Julian, although the real gratitude he felt was to the man of his dream, who had guided him home at last.

~~~~~##~~~~~

Sisko waited impatiently in his office, tossing his baseball from one hand to the other mindlessly. When he'd been told of the astounding discovery which had been made in Dukat's rooms, he had immediately ordered both Bashir's to be taken into custody. They had then been securely guarded and observed whilst thorough medical exams were carried out. One or both of them was most likely a changeling. Sisko knew it could just as easily be the man who he'd served with for the past three years as Dukat's prisoner. To avoid confusion it had been agreed that this man would continue to be called Roka until things were sorted out.

At Sisko's request Roka had made a statement detailing his life as Dukat's slave. It was very detailed, although Roka had made no reference in it either to Weyoun or the dreams. It had also made highly unpleasant reading. Of course, if Roka was a changeling then it could all be lies. But Sisko had been shocked by the possibility that Dukat could keep someone prisoner and systematically torture them in such a fashion. In retrospect he felt that in view of the man's ordeal it had perhaps not been kind to order his immediate reconfinement. In fact Roka had cried when he was placed in a cell again. He had been reassured that his captivity would only be temporary, as long as he didn't turn out to be a changeling. Still, this didn't seem to console him very much. Of course Dr. Bashir hadn't took it too well either, but then the cell didn't have the emotional baggage for him that it clearly did for Roka.

"At last!" Sisko exclaimed as Dr. Briggs entered. Briggs had been pulled off his normal medical duties on one of the starships currently docked at DS9 to conduct the examinations. Starfleet Command were very excited at the possibility of capturing a Founder.

"What's the news? Which of them is the changeling?" In response, Briggs silently handed him a datapadd. After rapidly reading the data, Sisko's eyebrows raised so much that they were virtually crawling off his head.

"You're sure?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes sir," replied Briggs positively. "I had two other doctors conduct the same examinations on both men; the results were conclusive."

Sisko got up from his desk and headed purposefully towards the door. "I think it's time for me to have a little talk with Gul Dukat."

Several hours later Roka, Julian, Dr. Briggs, several security guards and the full senior staff of DS9 were grouped around a conference table. The two Bashirs had met one another for the first time a few moments previously. Julian Bashir had eyed Roka with open interest, whereas Roka had kept his head bowed for the most part. When he did look up it was to gaze at the stars outside the window with a feeling of awe at their beauty. Roka felt extremely nervous and unsure of himself amongst all of these confident people. His low self-esteem and training in enforced silence left him unprepared to interact with them. He was afraid that he'd be condemned as a changeling and put in a cell again, this time for life. In fact he half wondered if he could be a changeling and not actually know it.

Sisko brought the meeting to order. "People, you all know what happened yesterday, and why we're here. I'm sorry that both Mr. Bashir's had to be confined whilst tests on you were carried out. But, in view of our current situation with the Dominion it was a necessary precaution."

"I understand sir, but I'm not a changeling," said Julian firmly. Roka remained silent.

"Neither of you is a changeling," Sisko told them. "Roka, there's no easy way to say this. I'm afraid that you aren't the actual Julian Bashir - he is. You are a clone."

The silence was complete. Roka felt everyone's eyes on him, curiosity mingled with pity.

"How can that be?" he asked hesitantly. "I remember everything - my childhood, my time at Starfleet medical, my work here before I was captured..."

"Those are implanted memories Roka," Dr. Briggs told him gently. "You were tricked into believing yourself to be the original Julian Bashir. In reality, you are only three years old. You can review the medical evidence for yourself at a later date if you wish, but there's no doubt about it."

"I'm sorry Roka," said Julian quietly. "This must be a terrible shock for you... I can't begin to imagine how you must feel."

"I don't understand!" Roka cried out despairingly. "If I didn't make the journey to the Arawath colony then how did Dukat get hold of me?"

"By employing very devious means" replied Sisko. "I've spoken with him, and once he knew that we knew about the cloning, he told me everything. Doctor, what do you remember of your journey back from Arawath?"

Julian Bashir considered. "As I recall it was pretty quiet except for a few engine troubles which delayed me for about 6 hours. There wasn't an attack, if that's what you mean."

"According to Dukat there was," said Sisko. "Apparently, it happened like this. Doctor, your ship was attacked just as Roka described, and then you were brought aboard Dukat's ship. It was also you, and not Roka, who chose to stay in order to save the lives of those captured Starfleet personnel. They were holocharacters but you didn't know that. When you were taken for the operation to install your implant, an entirely different sequence of events took place. What really happened was that your body was used as the template to create Roka, who is a perfect clone of you. He was given both the implant and a complete copy of your memories up to the time of the operation. Julian, your own memories were then altered a little. Dukat's people removed all recollection of your encounter with them, and instead made you think that the shuttle had suffered engine failure. That way you could account for the extra hours you were away without arousing suspicion. And of course, all evidence of an attack from the runabout was erased during that same period of time. The real Julian Bashir is then sent home none the wiser, and a cloned Julian Bashir who believes he's real stays with Dukat. If he'd just kept you and not made a clone then we might have found out the truth. Dukat knows that we investigate shuttlecraft crashes very thoroughly. If his plan was discovered and exposed, that would have lead to scandal and damage to his career. This way, he gets what he wants without any danger of us finding out anything, because you're not missing at all."

Everyone took a moment to absorb what Sisko had told them.

"That's bloody diabolical!" Miles said with fury.

"He is a very clever man," commented Worf thoughtfully. Odo looked reflective. "I wonder what would have happened if Dr. Bashir had insisted on going home? Dukat wouldn't have wanted that."

Sisko sighed. "True, but how likely was that to happen? Dukat knew that Dr. Bashir wouldn't just stand by while so many people were killed. But having said that, he *did* have a contingency plan. Apparently, in the case of a refusal by the doctor, Dukat intended to 'change his mind' and shoot the captives one by one. He figured it would only take one or two deaths to bring Dr. Bashir into line."

"It was a trick within a trick," said Roka, almost to himself. "First I agree to stay with him to save people who aren't real; it was bad enough when he told me about that. But now, it seems that I wasn't even the one who agreed to stay. That was the 'real' Julian Bashir. I'm just a clone, created to pay the price for another man's choice."

"Roka, I'm so sorry for all of this," Julian said contritely.

"Don't be; it's all right, I'm not angry with you," Roka said instantly. "We would both have made the same decision. And even if you had chosen to leave, Gul Dukat would never have permitted it. It's his fault - all of it."

"But why bother fooling you at all? Why not just force you to stay? I don't understand why he put on such a show. It wasn't necessary; he was in control."

"I know the answer to that one," replied Roka with a tight smile. "Doing it this way amused him. He always enjoyed testing me, seeing what my limits were and then pushing beyond them. It appealed to his sense of humour to deceive me and make me feel like a fool. You should have seen the look on his face when I found out that the prisoners weren't real - it was pure triumph. It all reinforced his innate sense of superiority over me, humanity and the Federation in general."

There was an awkward pause, which Dax eventually broke. "Well, you're free of Dukat now Roka, free to start a new life," she said in an attempt to reassure him. He nodded, but seemed not to believe her.

Sisko echoed Dax's words. "That's right Roka. And please don't feel that you're alone and without friends here, because that is most definitely not the case. As for the future, you could become a part of Starfleet too if you liked, and work as a doctor."

"No!" Roka almost yelled, taking the assembled group by surprise. "Not Starfleet, I can't do that."

"Well, you don't need to make any choices about your future right away Roka. You need time to rest and get well first," Sisko replied soothingly. "However, I want you to understand that even if you choose not to enter Starfleet, you'll still have our full support. We have as much responsibility to you as we do to the other Julian Bashir."

"That's right," said Kira with a warm smile. Roka heard expressions of agreement coming from everyone in the room, even from the Klingon called Worf who he had never met before. The support warmed his heart and made him feel as if things weren't so bad after all. For the first time since they had found him, Roka smiled.

"Thank you everyone, I appreciate your kindness. I wouldn't have expected you to do anything for me. After all I'm nothing but a cheap whore." He said it simply, as if stating a well-established fact.

"That's not true!" Julian insisted passionately, and the others backed him up. "You did what you were forced to do, we all understand that."

"You do?" Roka questioned. He had thought it unlikely that anyone here could think of him without contempt.

"Yes," they all replied firmly, and in unison.

"Then... you don't despise me? You don't feel disgusted by me?"

"Of course not, put that thought right out of your mind altogether," Kira told him.

Roka saw that she sincerely meant what she said, and his heart was warmed by the acceptance he felt from those around him. Perhaps he *was* worth something after all, despite what Dukat had said to the contrary so often.

"I am grateful for that Major, but there's still no need for anyone to do anything for me. I'm not the real Julian Bashir, after all."

Miles frowned. "Don't say it like that, as if you're less important than he is just because you're a clone. That's simply not true."

"Well... how should I describe us both?"

Miles considered this. "As... as the first and second Julian Bashir's. You know, like they used to refer to kings who had the same name as previous ones. Julian I and Julian II!" Roka smiled shyly and nodded his acceptance of this idea.

"Of course it will be a little confusing to have two Julian Bashir's on station," commented Odo. "You might do well to select a different first name at least. That's what the duplicate Riker did when he was discovered, as I recall."

"I think that's a great idea!" Julian said enthusiastically. "Then it would be like I've got a twin brother. I always wanted one of those."

"What a coincidence, so did I!" Roka said, solemnly but with shining eyes, provoking a chorus of surprised laughter around the table. "And I would like very much not to be Roka any more."

"So, what will you call yourself?" Sisko enquired.

"I don't know. Something that has no associations of any kind from the past."

The choice of Roka's new name was made easier when Worf thoughtfully accessed male human names on the computer for him. After reluctantly rejecting the name Wayne, one of the closest names to Weyoun as far as he could see, he settled on Chris. When he announced his choice to the curious group, Sisko surprised him by shaking his hand firmly and pronouncing, "Chris Bashir, welcome to DS9!"

~~~~~##~~~~~

"So, you have a duplicate now. Quite amazing! And what a perfectly executed scheme Dukat used to create him! The man has talent you know Doctor, I've never denied that. Such a pity that his vastly oversized ego got in the way so often."

"Garak!" Julian scolded. "You make it sound like you approve of what Dukat did."

"Oh no, I don't think that at all. I have great pity for Chris Bashir. To believe you are something that you are not, and then to find out the truth... that is painful. Believe me, I know. And Dukat can be a very sadistic man at times. Your alternate must have suffered greatly."

"He did, both physically and mentally," replied Julian soberly. "I've read his statement, it's terrible what he went through."

"Where is he now?"

"Well, I gave him some treatment for his wounds a while ago, then Miles and I helped him settle in to new quarters. He'll be having an operation to remove his implant, but that can wait for a few days. I want him to get used to a little freedom before imprisoning him for a longish spell in the infirmary! Miles is still with him at the moment; I think they're going to have a good talk. What Chris went through is similar in some ways to Miles' time in the Argratha prison a while back. Both of them have experienced confinement, and both had false memories put in their minds. Miles came through his experience well; I think he'll be able to offer Chris some valuable insights."

"Your counterpart will still need careful looking after," Garak warned his friend.

"I know, and we'll take care of him as much as we can. I hope you'll help too? Chris asked about you earlier, and he was very pleased to hear that you were alive. Apparently Dukat told him that you were assassinated over two years ago and he's believed you dead ever since."

"Mmmm, wishful thinking on Dukat's part no doubt. And I'd be delighted to assist with your double's recovery in any way that I can. Seeing two Bashir's together should be quite an entertaining experience!"

Julian grinned widely. "Actually, Miles said the same." He impersonated the engineer's accent. "Julian, I've only just got to terms with being your friend and now I've got to start all over again. Talk about double trouble! He'd better not be as irritating as you!" Garak chuckled at his wickedly accurate take on the O'Brien's Irish voice.

"Actually though Garak, he's very different from me. Much quieter, more self contained, a lot less confident and with very little self-esteem. Dukat's legacy will be with him a long time."

"But he will heal, with the help of those who care."

"Yes. You know, I can't help feeling a little guilty. After all I got away from Dukat unharmed except for a few memory alterations, but he had to spend years as a degraded plaything. And to think that Dukat was attracted to me... urgh!"

"Urgh indeed," Garak said with a teasing smile. "But tell me, does Chris Bashir blame you for what happened?"

"No, not at all apparently."

"Then don't blame yourself. It serves no purpose. You were manipulated by Dukat without your knowledge. There was nothing that you could do."

"I guess you're right. So, will you come to dinner with us both this evening at my quarters? Chris really wants to see you as soon as possible. From his point of view, you're still his friend you see."

"And from mine too," replied Garak firmly.

Julian gave him a warm smile. "I'm glad to hear it, and so will he be. See you at 19.30 hours then."

~~~~~##~~~~~

Extract from Chris Bashir's personal log...

This is my first ever log entry as Chris Bashir, or as anyone for that matter. I must constantly remind myself that memories of activities on this station, such as recording logs, are not mine. But strangely, I find that being a clone does not bother me too much. Oh there was a sense of shock at first, but now it seems almost irrelevant. Perhaps if I had believed myself to be married then it would have been different? In any case, I think that my ability to accept being cloned had partly come from the fact that the people I have seen today were clearly willing to accept it themselves. They treated me no differently to anyone else who was there; I loved that, it felt good. I am most truly grateful for their hospitality towards me. They see me as a victim to be supported and helped, not as a whore to be condemned and banished. And better yet, Julian tells me that Garak is alive! Dukat lied, he is well and I will see him very soon, which is wonderful.

Earlier today Julian and Miles escorted me to my new quarters here. I did address them both as 'sir' at one point, just as a reflex action, and they found this very funny. Then they said it was all right to call them by their first names. Julian's arranged for me to see a counsellor daily from tomorrow. Later on Miles talked to me about some bad experiences of his own and how he coped with them. It all helped. Miles left a short while ago to go on duty so I'm alone at the moment. It feels strange, having my own place. I have a bed of my own to sleep in, and no owner to constantly please. I keep thinking that he will come in, and being surprised when he does not. There is also no need to tidy up ever again if I don't want to - how strange it all is! They tell me that Gul Dukat's daughter was killed recently, and now he's mentally unbalanced. It seems that he'll need to be sent away somewhere for treatment. Despite this I cannot find it in my heart to feel any pity for him. He deserves to suffer.

Miles offered to get someone to stay with me until Julian returns, but I told him that some time to rest would be welcomed. In reality I used the time to think about the people that I care about. They said that I was given Julian Bashir's memories and attitudes when I was cloned. So, if I am in love with Garak then he must be too. And yet, when we spoke of Garak earlier he referred to him casually as a friend. Are they not together then? Has Garak rejected him, or did they have a relationship which didn't work out? It is not good to pry into someone else's life, especially someone who has unwittingly shared so many memories with me already. However I must find the answers to these questions at some point. My feelings for Garak have never died, and if there is a chance that he might... but there's Weyoun to think about as well. Well, I will be patient and await my chance to speak with Garak. It's hard enough just learning to be a normal person again without adding in other worries.

I hope that I never see Dukat again. He is one who makes no demands upon my affections. With him I feel like a caged bird whose owner has carelessly left the cage door open and allowed the bird to escape. Now I fly freely, and he will never put me in the cage again. Having said this, my training is with me still. I'm dictating this log in Kardasi, for example. I will probably eat Cardassian food tonight. But I will learn to be human again or for the first time, depending on your point of view.

And then, there is Weyoun. Another clone it seems - *that* was what we had in common. He knew about me from my master, obviously. As soon as the Chief left I read every document I could find in the computer's memory concerning Weyoun and the Dominion. It was not easy reading. Weyoun's interpretation of events differs radically from that of Starfleet. Starfleet history and current affairs reports contain many damning indictments of the Dominion's cruelty and ruthlessness. Unless every record is faked, I must consider the possibility that Weyoun lied to me. But even if this is so, how can I view him as a bad person? He was kind to me, such gentleness he showed me when nobody else did! That, I can't forget.

Captain Sisko told me earlier that I could be part of Starfleet if I wanted to. I turned him down right away, but didn't explain the reason for my decision. It didn't seem like a good idea to share my thoughts with them all, because of the current conflict between Starfleet and the Dominion. How I could be part of an organisation which is fighting tooth and nail against my beloved Weyoun and his kind? How could I do anything which might hurt him, or hurt his colleagues and friends amongst the other Vorta? I owe him a debt of gratitude and obligation which nothing can erase. But the others wouldn't understand, not after everything that's happened to them since the war started. For the moment at least, I will keep these feelings to myself.

~~~~~##~~~~~

Chris Bashir had been asked by Captain Sisko to come by his office for a chat. He had complied with the request, but Sisko noticed that entered his office with a most hesitant air. Bashir was also strangely interested in the baseball on Sisko's desk; his eyes kept being drawn to it as they spoke. Chris was in fact remembering a time shortly after the Cardassians reoccupied the station. In the dead of night Dukat had taken a heavy risk by having him secretly transported to this room. The Cardassian had ordered him to strip, bent him over the desk, and fucked him triumphantly over and over again. As Dukat pounded away inside of him, Julian's gaze had been focused on the baseball which shone brightly in the half-light, inches from his face. He had wondered then how Dukat had obtained it, and thought that perhaps it had been taken from Sisko's dead body.

"Thank you for coming by, Mr. Bashir," Captain Sisko said warmly as they sat down. "I hope you've been settling in well?"

"Yes sir," Chris replied dutifully. Sisko caught the tone of his reply and smiled.

"You don't have to say yes if you mean no. I want to know what you really think."

"Well... I have some problems, but I'll work them out. I'm glad to be here, that is the truth."

"Good. Have you given any further thought to the matter of a Starfleet career? The Federation could use another good doctor, especially right now."

Julian sighed heavily. Another reference to the war and the Dominion, just what he didn't need. Especially as he still didn't know if Sisko was as damaging to the peace process as Weyoun had claimed.

"Sir, the invitation is appreciated but my answer is still no. I do have reasons for not joining Starfleet which seem valid to me, but I'd prefer not to discuss them if you don't mind."

"Of course," replied Sisko gracefully. He knew a definite refusal when he heard one.

"Mr. Bashir, there is something else that I need to tell you. During my conversation with Dukat, he mentioned a fact about you which I didn't share at the meeting the other day. It seemed best to notify you of it in private." Sisko saw that Chris was wincing, as if in preparation for a blow.

"Dukat said that when you were cloned, many of Dr. Bashir's feelings were recreated in you. However, the doctor who cloned you was instructed to intensify the feelings that the original Julian Bashir had for Garak. What was in him a simple friendship and affection, was turned into burning love and desire within you."

Julian gasped. "He made me love Garak? He put these feelings inside of me?"

"So he claims. It may not be true."

"It's true," replied Chris with certainty. To Sisko's surprise he didn't seem too upset about this. In fact Chris could see that it all made sense. That was how Dukat had known that he loved Garak right from the very start. It was also why Julian Bashir and Garak didn't seem to be involved with one another. And if that was so, then Garak might be available...

"Thank you for telling me this Captain, and for speaking to me about it privately."

"You're welcome. I promise that the information will not go any further. Are you all right with this?"

"Yes, I'm just fine. Captain, before I go could I ask you something? It's none of my business, but how did the baseball pass from you to Gul Dukat and then back again?"

Sisko grinned widely. "I left it here when we had to evacuate as a signal to him, a warning that I intended to return. What his motives were in retaining it I can't imagine, but when I saw Dukat after our return here he gave it back to me."

"He should never have kept it," Julian said firmly.

Sisko chuckled. "I thought so too."

~~~~~##~~~~~

A month had passed since Chris Bashir's release. He attended the counselling sessions each day and was finding them to be of some assistance. Councillor Drak'ji was able to help him work through many of his experiences. Together they dealt with the anger and fear that reliving his memories of Dukat provoked. During his time with Drak'ji, he was taught to value and respect himself again. These were lessons which were not learned easily after the hammering that Dukat had given him, but he persevered. Although he made great progress during his sessions, Chris dared not tell the councillor about Weyoun. So many people were dying in the war and everyone on the station was still scared that the Dominion would return. This part of his life he kept a secret from everyone, although he longed to talk about it to someone who would not condemn him. Chris now felt guilty about his affection for Weyoun in some ways. However, he also wondered if other people might not feel the same as he did about him, if they had lived as he had. His love for Garak was also kept a secret. He wanted very much to share his feelings with Garak, but he had decided to let the tailor get to know him as a person first. He needed for Garak to see him as a different entity to Julian Bashir. It was important that Garak could mentally tell them apart. And besides, he was not yet ready for a rejection.

A week after his liberation Chris had taken a job in a gift shop on the promenade. Julian had told him that he was capable of better things, but Chris did not yet feel this about himself. He had simply replied that the pay and conditions were a lot better than in his previous job. Julian had accepted this with an understanding smile. Responding to the steady persuasion of those around him, Chris had started to talk in Standard again. He did find himself lapsing into Kardasi at times, but using Standard soon felt comfortable once more. Learning to eat non-Cardassian meals was taking a little longer; at Julian's advice he integrated other foods into his diet slowly. When Dukat was sent away from DS9 for medical treatment this was another milestone for Chris. He'd felt much better knowing that his former owner was no longer on station. Slowly but surely, he grew physically healthier and mentally stronger. Helped by the constant support of others, Chris' self-esteem increased and he became happier and more confident. Only his conflicting feelings for Garak and Weyoun continued to torment him.

~~~~~##~~~~~

Extract from Garak's personal log...

Ever since my first meeting with Dr. Bashir's clone, my life has been utter confusion. Stupid as it probably is, I feel that someone is giving me a second chance here. When I first saw Julian Bashir all those years ago I could not help but be attracted to him. His warm skin, his brown hair, his lithe body, his lively personality; everything about him seemed interesting. And so I set out to cultivate his friendship, hoping that in time I could convert that friendship into something more intimate. I knew that his inherent distrust of me would mean that any attempt at seducing him right away would fail miserably. But as time went by, all I saw in him was the affection one has for a good friend, nothing more. And I am far too experienced in interpreting the behaviours of others to be deceived. He did not want me; I had to accept that. It was hard, but I settled for being his friend and tried to be happy with what I had. And now, Chris Bashir has arrived.

We first met when Dr. Bashir invited me to dinner with them both. As I walked into the room Chris Bashir looked directly at me, and you cannot begin to imagine my shock as he did so. For you see, I saw in his expression the desire and the attraction for me that I had so often wanted to see in his double's face. I am sure that Dr. Bashir did not detect the nervous tension which gripped me that night. He was paying more attention to Chris, which was only to be expected in the circumstances. And besides, I was my usual urbane and friendly self at all times. But underneath the surface amiability my mind was working on overdrive. Both men shared the same memories and attitudes up to the time that the cloning took place, I had been told. Therefore, how could one want me and the other not? Or had I been mistaken in my previous analysis of Dr. Bashir's feelings for me? I remember at one point longing to leave, so that I could go to my quarters and think it all through.

Well, eventually I did get the opportunity to think about this situation. My conclusion was that further testing of both men's attitude towards me was required. In the following days I spent some time socialising with Dr. Bashir. To determine how he felt for me I made provocative statements, told lies, implied outrageous things. And after this I was satisfied that he only wanted me in his life only as a friend. Of course by then he was also rabidly curious about my love life, but that was an inevitable by-product of the strategy that I had chosen. During the same period I also spent time alone with Chris Bashir, trying to help him readjust into normal life. I then came to the conclusion that I had read him right as well. But what I realised also was that he was in some way in conflict with his own feelings. By that I mean, Chris did desire me but there was something which prevented him from doing anything about it. Logic suggested that Dukat was probably the cause of his dilemma, but somehow I was not sure that this was the case.

I soon learned that the two Mr. Bashir's were indeed very different personalities. As I came to get to know Chris, I found myself feeling very protective towards him. His vulnerabilities and insecurities touched me. I admired his determination to get well and overcome the effects of the abuse that he had suffered. It also seemed a prudent move to covertly access the station's computer and read Chris Bashir's statement of his time with Dukat. It helped me understand a lot, although the answers that I needed were not there. Although I longed to be proactive, something told me to leave Chris to find the solutions he needed in his own time. I rarely feel comfortable basing my decisions on instinct. Logic, perception and rational deduction are my preferred thinking tools. But, when I do trust my gut reaction then I rarely regret doing so. And so I will wait, and I will hope, and we will see.

~~~~~##~~~~~

Chris Bashir paced his quarters compulsively, trying to find words to explain his own emotions. Even the stars did nothing to console him now. In desperation he had turned for help to the one person who he hoped would understand.

"Chris, you might find it more conducive to conversation if you sat down instead of wearing out the carpet," Julian said to him jokingly.

Chris stopped pacing and obediently took a seat next to Julian. Now that his injuries were healed and he'd put on weight the two men were physically identical. Dax had commented jokingly the other day that Julian should wear his uniform day and night now so that everyone didn't mix the two of them up.

"I'm sorry Julian, it's just that what I want to talk about isn't easy. You'll probably hate me after you hear what I have to say."

Julian shook his head firmly. "No I won't. Trust me Chris; I do want to help you."

"All right, but remember your promise not to hate me." Chris spent the next thirty minutes sharing everything with Julian. His feelings for both Garak and Weyoun were explained, and then how those feelings came into being. He left nothing out, telling Julian about his agony at being told of Garak's death, and the dream he'd kept having about Weyoun. He talked also of very meeting with Weyoun, including the one where they had sex. Julian listened carefully, and true to his promise he remained supportive and non-judgemental throughout.

"You see Julian," Chris summarised, "it feels as if invisible bonds are pulling me in opposite directions. Every time I imagine myself alone with Garak, Weyoun seems to be there at my side. Equally, my fantasies of myself on a Dominion ship with Weyoun are always firmly interrupted by thoughts of Garak. I care for both of them, and it's making me sick with worry. I don't know what to do," he said miserably.

Julian reflected for a moment on Chris's dilemma. It was not easy to find the right thing to say when somebody so badly needed wise counsel.

"Firstly Chris, you should remember that you've been through a horrible ordeal. Don't feel that there's a need to rush this decision. Perhaps you should take your time, think things through gradually. Give yourself time to recover from everything you've had done to you. But if do you care for them both, then at some stage you will have to address those emotions. And you can't have both men; it has to be one or the other. Please don't ever feel guilty about your feelings for Weyoun. He was good to you, and nothing can change that. However, just because a person does one or two good deeds, that doesn't necessarily make them an overall good person."

" Chris, I think this isn't only about Garak and Weyoun, it's also about the Federation and the Dominion. Weyoun fed you a version of history where the Captain is a terrible man and the Dominion is the innocent party, and you believed him. That's only natural, since nobody else told you anything which contradicted what he said. But now it's tougher because you're faced with an alternate view, so you don't know what to think. Maybe you don't trust Captain Sisko, but I hope you trust me. If so, believe me when I tell you that the Dominion is evil. I know that, from the experiences that have happened to me. If you ask Garak or Kira or Dax or O'Brien, they'd all say the same too because of what they've seen. And once you accept that, then make your choice."

"There has to be a choice then?" Chris asked wryly.

"You know there does," Julian replied with a warm smile. "If it's Garak you want, then just go for it! Tell him everything you've told me and then ask him how he feels about you. If it's Weyoun you want then I'll arrange for you to be handed over to the Dominion forces, so that you can be sent to him."

"You'd do that for me?" questioned Chris in surprise.

"Yes I would," replied Julian pensively. "How, I don't know but I'd do it somehow. To be honest I wouldn't really approve if you picked Weyoun. I think the dream was sent to you for a good reason. However, if Weyoun is the man that you want then you'll have my full backing. Just remember that whichever man you go after, there'd be no turning back."

"I will. Thanks, brother."

Julian smiled. "You're very welcome. Just choose wisely and well, that's all I ask."

~~~~~##~~~~~

Extract from Gul Dukat's personal log...

Sisko is such a stupid fool! When we were on that planet he asks me for evidence of my compassion towards the Bajorans. I explained everything to him then, what I did and why. Naturally he couldn't respond to the eminently convincing and logical arguments which I tendered in my own defence, so instead he knocks me out! I ask you, is that the response of a sane and rational man? I think that playing god to those primitive Bajorans for so long has affected his mental balance.

One thing I do wish I'd asked him about whilst we were together is Roka's whereabouts. I find myself thinking of my former slave all too often. I remember how light and golden his skin was, how I loved pleasuring myself with his slim and graceful body. Oh of course, it would be easy to replace him but somehow I don't want someone else - I want him. Doubtless he believes himself to be free from me now, but I am not so easily written off. Like the phoenix of Earth's own legends I rise from the ashes again and again, to greater glories each time. Roka has not seen the last of me yet. I wonder where he is now? If he had any sense, his first move should have been to put a million light years between us. But people often don't do the sensible thing. And if that is so in this case then I will take Roka back and make him my slave once more. As I promised Sisko there will be a reckoning for Bajor; to do that I must return to DS9, where he might still reside... Ahhh, life can be very satisfying sometimes.

~~~~~##~~~~~

Epilogue - two years later...

"Where are my black Risian leather shoes? Have you seen them Chris?"

"They're under the bed," Chris called from the living area of their quarters. He'd just got back after finishing his shift at the gift shop, which he now managed.

"Found them!" Garak came in triumphantly with shoes in hand, then immediately put them down to give his beloved a long slow kiss.

"Missed you," Garak said breathlessly, some minutes later.

"Missed you too," replied Chris earnestly.

"Love you," Garak said with a slow smile.

"Love you too - except when you're annoying me!"

"Ah, but how often do I do that?"

"Endlessly!"

Garak smiled knowingly and moved his hand down Chris's back and across his firm buttocks, making him shiver with delight.

"Well, perhaps I should say that you annoy me just occasionally..." Chris gasped. Garak continued with his rhythmic stroking. "But now that I think of it, maybe you're not - oh yes! - you're not that annoying at all."

Garak moved his hand away abruptly, much to his lover's disappointment. "That makes you a happy customer - how gratifying! I aim to please... in everything that I do."

"I'm very happy, and it's all down to you, Elim Garak."

"Then you made the right decision?" Garak's tone was deliberately casual but Chris wasn't fooled. He'd felt it important to be honest with Garak at the start of their relationship about his old attraction to Weyoun. Unfortunately this confession had given Garak some latent insecurities which surfaced occasionally.

"Absolutely," he replied firmly. "You're the one for me, and don't you forget it!"

Garak smiled brightly, reassured. "I won't. Chris, I have some news for you. Odo told me as I was heading back here. Dukat committed suicide in his cell last night. They had him well guarded but he still found an escape route... of a kind."

Chris was silent for a moment. "Then he's no longer a threat to our happiness. I'm glad about that."

"Yes, that thought was prominent in my mind also. We had a close escape that last time. If I hadn't have closed the shop up early that day because I knew that you had taken the day off-"

"Then he would have succeeded in enslaving me again," finished Chris sombrely. The sudden reappearance of his old master on the station had been both unexpected and terrifying. He and Garak had both been lucky to survive the resulting fight, and fortunately security had arrived in time.

Garak was watching him closely. "It's all over now, beloved."

"I know. And I'll always be grateful for your help. I couldn't have made it through the early days after my release without you."

"Yes you could have - you're strong You must be, to have remained sane after spending so long as Dukat's prisoner."

"Well, let's just say that you helped me enormously." And it was true, he reflected thankfully. Garak had been a tower of strength right from the start, providing him with endless support and practical help to get well.

They hugged one another then for a long time before Chris pulled away, his eyes suddenly full of mischief.

"Garak, do you remember exactly *why* you were coming home early that day?"

Garak gazed back at him, his face softening as he looked into Chris' laughing eyes. "I seem to recall that I hoped to pursuade you to abandon whatever you were doing and retire with me to the bedroom for a blissful sexual escapade or two. Or maybe it was three..."

"Or four or five? Anyway, do you remember what you said afterwards Garak? After Odo had taken him away and we were all alone, I mean."

Garak smiled. "I don't, but doubtless it was both clever and amusing."

Chris giggled. "You're so modest! Well, you said 'I can easily cope with most of the things that go on around me, no matter how stressful. However, when somebody prevents me from having sex in the afternoon with my lover then I really want to throttle them!' Remember?"

"Hmm, I did express such a thought, now that you mention it." He drew Chris close again.

"Well, nobody's preventing you now... " Chris whispered seductively.

Garak pretended to look doubtful. "I suppose you're right. But it has been a hard day and I'm not really in the mood for sex. Perhaps it could wait until next week?"

"Liar! Get in that bedroom now, before I have to spank you for telling an untruth!"

"Chris, if you spanked me every time I lied then I'd never be able to sit down!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Come on sexy, time for action," Chris said as he took Garak's hand and firmly dragged him off to the bedroom. The Cardassian smiled happily as he allowed himself to be led. It was a tough job being married to one of the two most handsome men in the alpha quadrant, but somebody had to do it.

THE END


End file.
